Medianoche, Patricia y Alistair
by Cullen Ardley Inc
Summary: Todos sabemos que el avión de Stear fue derribado y nunca encontraron su cuerpo, ¿por qué?, ¿qué fue lo que pasó en realidad?, ¿pudo haber sobrevivido?, ¿cómo? Aquí les ofrecemos otra versión de lo que pasó.
1. Presentación

En esta ocasión les traemos esta historia que participó en la Guerra Florida 2015 y fue preparada con mucho cariño por las autoras. ¡Que la disfruten!

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki, Igarashi y a Stephenie Meyer. La información sobre los personajes de Meyer que les presentamos aquí es parte de la Guía oficial ilustrada publicada por la autora.

* * *

 **MEDIANOCHE, PATRICIA Y ALISTAIR**

Personajes

 **Patty O'Brien**

Compañera y amiga de Candy en el Real Colegio San Pablo, se sabe que vive en Londres pero podría ser de origen irlandés por su apellido. Se hace novia de Stear Cornwell y después de su funeral intenta suicidarse (manga). Su abuela se la lleva a Florida para que intente recuperarse (anime).

 **Alistair "Stear" Cornwell**

Primo adoptivo de Candy, novio de Patty O'Brien. Se enlista en la 1ª Guerra Mundial como voluntario en el ejército francés, su avión es derribado y él es dado por muerto ya que no encuentran su cuerpo. Aquí relatamos lo que en verdad sucedió.

 **Siobhan**

Nació alrededor de 1490 en Irlanda y fue transformada cuando tenía cerca de veinte años. Mide 1.93 de estatura y posee una figura voluptuosa y sedoso cabello negro, cuando era humana tenía ojos azul-violeta, ahora fluctúan entre el negro y el rojo. Es la líder de su clan y se cree que puede manipular las situaciones si pone su voluntad en ello. Era la hija única de un herrero y era muy hermosa. Aprendió el oficio de su padre y a la muerte de este, se hizo cargo del negocio a pesar de la desaprobación general. Su inusual fuerza y belleza atrajeron la atención de un vampiro turco llamado Sancar, quien estaba formando un harem y buscaba mujeres extraordinarias, en Siobhan halló una. Una noche la raptó y la convirtió sin mayor explicación, después de un tiempo ella lo mató y liberó a las demás del harem. Más tarde formó su propio clan.

 **Liam**

Nació en 1615 en Irlanda, era un guerrero y cuando tenía casi 36 fue convertido durante una batalla por la conquista de Irlanda por Cromwell. La conversión de Liam es una manera común de crear vampiros, estos aprovechan lo caótico de las guerras para alimentarse sin ser notados, ya que muchas veces las bajas son atribuidas a las batallas. Pero se da que, a veces, un vampiro, una vez saciado continúa mordiendo gente más por placer que por alimentarse y suele dejar con vida a las víctimas lo que provoca la transformación. Es aún más alto y fuerte que Siobhan, la conoce cuando aún es un neófito y ella lo instruye, pronto se convierten en pareja. Tiene cabello castaño y ojos rojos o negros. Suele ser selectivo con sus víctimas, prefiere matar ingleses, en particular soldados ingleses.

 **Maggie**

Nació en 1832, también en Irlanda, es pelirroja, cuando humana tenía ojos azules, ahora son negros o rojos y mide poco menos de 1.60 metros. Siobhan la convirtió en vampira cuando tenía quince años. Desde pequeña Maggie siempre tuvo la habilidad de notar cuando alguien mentía y así lo hacía saber, lo que le granjeó muchas antipatías. Durante la gran hambruna de Irlanda, sus padres emigran a América y la abandonan con el pretexto de cuidar de sus abuelos. Liam y Siobhan la encuentran muriendo de inanición, ella los acusa de no ser humanos, lo cual los sorprende y la interrogan, ella les cuenta su habilidad y Siobhan decide transformarla, y se une a su clan. Es como la hija pequeña de ellos.

 **Carlisle Cullen**

Nació alrededor de 1640, en Londres, Inglaterra. Fue transformado en vampiro en 1663, cerca de sus 23 años de edad. Es un hombre de 1.93 metros de estatura, cuando era mortal tenía ojos azules, después de su transformación, sus ojos fluctúan del dorado al negro (según se alimente); es rubio, bien parecido y habla con perfecto acento americano.

Ha asistido a varias universidades y estudiado diversas profesiones, su vocación es la medicina y usualmente la ejerce, ya que es su manera de compensar a los seres humanos por las muertes que causan los vampiros.

Cuando lo transforman y se da cuenta de lo que es, trata de matarse, pero no lo logra, aunque descubre que puede alimentarse de sangre de animales. Recorre Europa buscando otros como él, "vegetarianos" que se alimentan de animales en lugar de humanos, y como no los halla, emigra a América y sigue buscando. Vive un tiempo en Italia con los Volturi, que son el equivalente a la realeza de los vampiros.

 **Edward Anthony Cullen (antes Masen)**

Nace en 1900 en el seno de una familia acomodada de Chicago. Es alto, de cabello castaño rojizo. Su padre era un abogado, más bien distante, y su madre una mujer muy cariñosa. Es un pianista excelente y desde que era humano le gustaba analizar a la gente, ya convertido en vampiro adquiere la habilidad de leer la mente de los demás. Le ilusionaba cumplir los dieciocho años para poder enlistarse en la 1ª Guerra Mundial, pero en 1918 cae enfermo de influenza española junto con toda su familia. Su padre es el primero en morir y su madre antes de expirar, le pide a Carlisle Cullen (quien era el médico que los atendía) que salve a su hijo. Este lo salva de la única manera posible: lo convierte en vampiro.

 **Garrett**

Es transformado alrededor de 1780 en la Guerra de Independencia de Estados Unidos, de una manera similar a Liam. Es alto y tiene el cabello rubio cenizo y lo lleva largo y amarrado en una coleta. Cuando se dio cuenta como había sobrevivido la misión para averiguar qué le había pasado se convirtió en algo permanente, es muy curioso y siempre está dispuesto a investigar un misterio.

* * *

Un agradecimiento muy especial a **Marce Andrew** y a **Stear's Girl** por la bella imagen que adorna este fic.


	2. Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki, Igarashi y a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 **Miami, Florida; 1919.**

Ya había caído la noche en la ciudad de Miami y Patty O'Brien estaba de pie en una calle mirando el aparador de una tienda. En realidad no lo veía tan a detalle como parecía; solo tenía la mirada perdida en ese aparador en particular, que por suerte era de ropa femenina. Pocos años habían pasado desde que se había mudado a Florida pero sí había habido cambios en ella, su cuerpo siempre había sido naturalmente más entrado en carnes que los de sus amigas, pero a raíz de la depresión en la que se había hundido tras perder a su amado, había perdido algo de peso, lo cual en realidad había ayudado a realzar sus curvas. Pero el mayor cambio estaba en su rostro, ya casi no sonreía y su mirada lucía apagada, aunque a instancias de su madre no descuidaba su arreglo personal. Tal vez por eso se había detenido en este aparador, a veces iban ahí a buscar ropa.

En eso estaba cuando lo vio, ahí en el reflejo causado por las lámparas de la calle, estaba Stear. Ella se quedó paralizada por una fracción de segundo; pero en seguida, con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad, volteó hacia el oscuro callejón de donde estaba segura provenía el reflejo: nada, ahí no había nada, comprobó con tristeza. Las lágrimas ya ni siquiera acudían a sus ojos, había aprendido muy bien a disimular su infinita tristeza, solo quienes la conocían bien, como su abuela, Candy o Annie, adivinaban la pena que asomaba en lo profundo de sus ojos. De repente, una voz interrumpió su desencanto.

–Patty querida, disculpa que me haya tardado, me costó hallar un lugar para estacionar el auto. Te prometo que la próxima vez que vengamos al teatro el chofer nos traerá. Es que me gusta conducir –dijo un hombre algo mayor que ella, alto, bien parecido, de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes, impecablemente vestido y de modales elegantes sin ser afectados.

–Está bien Don, no te preocupes –dijo ella con una gentil sonrisa, recordando a otro a quien también le gustaba manejar–, estamos muy a tiempo.

–¿Vamos? –dijo Donald Buckman y le ofreció galantemente su brazo, ella lo tomó y se encaminaron al teatro cercano–. ¿De verdad tienes que ir a Chicago? Acabas de ir hace dos meses.

–Sí Don, esta vez es mi amiga Annie la que acaba de tener un bebé. La vez anterior era mi amiga Candy.

–Annie es la esposa de Archibald y Candy la esposa de William, ¿cierto? –ella asintió–. Supongo que también verás a William, por favor dale mis saludos. Espero pronto poder corresponder sus muchas invitaciones –dijo y le dedicó a la chica una mirada significativa, ella no respondió y desvió la vista. Siguieron su camino en silencio.

En el oscuro callejón, en apariencia vacío, un par de ojos rojos observaban la escena y los finos oídos que le acompañaban seguían la conversación sin perder detalle. Stear sintió dentro de él dos fuerzas tan poderosas casi como el deseo de la sangre humana. Una de ellas era el amor que sentía por Patty, que al convertirse él en vampiro, lejos de quedar en el olvido como les sucedía a muchos de su especie, se había perpetuado, e incluso avivado. Maggie, con su habitual sinceridad le había dicho que era un tonto enamorado sin remedio y que debía ir en busca de su chica.

Pues bien, la había encontrado y eso había hecho nacer una poderosa segunda fuerza dentro de él: los celos. ¿Quién diantres se creía ese tal Don para ir con su Patty por las calles de Miami? ¿Por qué no quería que fuera a Chicago a conocer al bebé? ¡Era su sobrino!, el hijo de su hermano. Si ese infeliz supiera a quien se enfrentaba. Bastaría un rápido movimiento para desnucarlo y así no se derramaría nada de sangre, o bien podía ceder a su instinto más básico y disfrutar de un buen trago de sangre. Patty le había sonreído y le había tomado del brazo sin pena alguna, sin ruborizarse como la primera vez que caminó de su brazo por Londres. Sin embargo algo le daba esperanza: en cuanto creyó verlo a él, su corazón había bombeado con más fuerza el precioso líquido que corría por sus venas. Cuando había visto a Don, si bien le había sonreído, su corazón no se había agitado. ¿Aún lo amaría?, ¿lo amaría lo suficiente como para compartir la eternidad con él?, ¿se atrevería siquiera a pedírselo?, ¿se atrevería a hablarle?

Esperó pacientemente a que terminara la obra de teatro y al fin, la pareja salió. Ambos reían y comentaban la misma. Él le pidió que lo acompañara hasta el auto pues no quería dejarla sola esperando, ya que era más tarde. Ella accedió y caminó junto con él. El alma de Stear brincó de gozo cuando notó que ella miraba de nuevo hacia el callejón donde creía haberlo visto. Donald seguía parloteando sobre el teatro y lo mucho que le gustaba, luego añadió que le encantaría ir con ella a ver alguna obra a Nueva York o a Londres.

–Tus padres me han dicho que en cuanto abran de nuevo su residencia allá, me invitarán.

–Claro, siempre serás bienvenido –repuso ella cortésmente, pero sin mirarlo a la cara.

–Pero a mí me gustaría saber si tú quisieras que fuera –insistió.

–D-d-desde luego Don, eres un buen amigo.

Se detuvieron frente al auto, él le abrió la puerta y la ayudó a subir. Ambos sin percatarse de la robusta figura que se escondía en un tejado cercano. Una vez dentro del auto, él prosiguió.

–Sabes bien que quiero ser más que tu amigo. Conoces perfectamente mis intenciones Patty. También sabemos que cuento con la aprobación de tus padres.

Patty no decía nada, sus pretextos se estaban agotando. ¿Cómo decirle que seguía amando a Stear? Sus padres ya no admitirían eso, el tiempo se le acababa y si era honesta consigo misma, Donald Buckman no era un mal partido, quizá el más agradable de todos los pretendientes con los que sus padres la habían obligado a salir. Era miembro de una familia de abolengo de Florida, era formal, de carácter agradable, no tenía vicios y trabajaba junto con su padre en lugar de solo dedicarse a dilapidar la fortuna familiar. Lo habían conocido por medio de Albert, quien había sido su compañero en la universidad en Inglaterra y ahora estaban en contacto por los negocios. Había un pequeño detalle: ella no quería casarse, si bien Don le caía bien y podría llegar a tenerle afecto, sabía que no haría hervir su sangre como Stear lo había hecho, no sentía su corazón latir desbocado ni que la respiración le faltara con tan solo pensar en él.

–Cuando regrese de Chicago te daré una respuesta Don –dijo al fin. Él se volvió a verla con una mirada alegre.

–Muy bien, sabes que nunca acepto un "no" por respuesta –dijo guiñando el ojo y siguió conduciendo más animado.

Stear se paralizó al escuchar aquello, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió desesperanzado. Sin embargo no perdió el rastro del auto hasta llegar a lo que supuso sería la residencia O'Brien. De nuevo lo invadieron los celos pensando en las veces que él había llevado a Patty en su auto, nunca la dejaba bajar de inmediato, muchas veces incluso se estacionaban unas calles antes de su casa, donde no hubiera tanta iluminación, para poder besarse y acariciarse sin interrupciones. Aunque había dejado intacta la virtud de su novia, en esas sesiones rara vez se mostraban recatados y habían conocido el placer de muchas otras maneras. Se preguntó si el tal Donald gozaría de los mismos privilegios; pronto obtuvo su respuesta: el auto salió por el portal casi de inmediato. Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que se retiraran a dormir para buscar la alcoba de Patty.

Pronto las luces principales se apagaron y con facilidad siguió el aroma de su amada. Se acomodó en la rama de un árbol desde donde podía ver bien la habitación que tenía impregnada la esencia que tanto añoraba. Ella no estaba ahí pero la escuchó moverse en el baño, una doncella entró y cuando Patty apareció en la alcoba, ya en su bata de dormir, la despidió con amabilidad indicando que ella se prepararía sola para dormir. En cuanto la chica se retiró, Patty sacó de su buró algo que Stear reconoció de inmediato incluso antes que le diera cuerda: la cajita de la felicidad. Patty se quitó los anteojos y procedió a cepillarse el cabello, ya lo tenía un poco más largo y Stear percibía con claridad el suave perfume que despedía, ¡cuántas veces no había hundido la nariz en ese suave cabello tan solo para aspirar su dulce aroma! Luego ella se arrodilló a decir sus oraciones y fue ahí cuando Stear quiso volar hacia ella y abrazarla; primero rezó en silencio, uniendo sus manos y lentamente las lágrimas empezaron a fluir de esos ojos color chocolate que con tanta devoción lo habían mirado, pronto las silenciosas lágrimas se transformaron en violentos sollozos. Él con angustia escuchaba como ella lo llamaba.

–Stear, Stear, ángel mío, ¿por qué me dejaste? Si me escuchas ven por mí, por favor, por favor… ya no puedo más sin ti, por… favor… ¿Cuándo va a dejar de doler?, ¿cuándo?

–Patty, mi amor –decía él desde el árbol donde observaba todo–, por favor ya no llores.

Después de lo que a él le parecieron horas, la chica se quedó dormida a los pies de su cama. "Dios mío, pobre de mi Patty", pensaba el vampiro, "todavía me ama y sufre demasiado. Yo que me atreví a pensar que me podía haber olvidado, ¡como quisiera ir y consolarla! ¿Podría controlarme?, ¿y si piensa que soy un monstruo?". El torrente de pensamientos invadía su mente mientras contemplaba lo que a él le parecía una desgarradora visión, el sufrimiento de su amada, que no tenía otra causa que él mismo.

Su fino oído le decía que ya estaba dormida, despacio se aventuró a abrir la ventana desde donde estaba, por suerte el pasador era de metal y lo pudo manipular sin problemas. Esta se abrió sin hacer ruido y la suave brisa acarició a Patty, cuando vio que no se despertaba, se introdujo con sigilo a la habitación. Se inclinó y contempló a Patty de cerca, con cuidado limpió sus lágrimas, la desprendió de su bata para dejarla únicamente en camisón. El inventor no pudo evitar admirar la belleza del cuerpo de Patty, el deseo de su cuerpo y de su sangre se mezclaban y a él le parecía que era todo una misma cosa. Lentamente quitó las sábanas y halló algo en lo que no había reparado antes: las marionetas que había construido en el frente. Delicadamente la depositó en la cama, junto a los muñecos y la arropó. Ella, entre sueños buscó las marionetas y las abrazó con fuerza, su sueño parecía intranquilo y varias veces a él le pareció que murmuraba su nombre. La observó dormir un rato y salió, cerrando tras de sí la ventana.

A la mañana siguiente, se ocultó más profundamente en el follaje para evitar que su piel centelleara y delatara su presencia, al cabo que su ahora privilegiada vista le permitiría ver qué pasaría con Patty.

La chica abrió los ojos con los primeros rayos del sol, le extrañó hallarse en la cama, no podía recordar haberse metido ahí. La cabeza le dolía por haber llorado tanto por la noche, sin embargo no tenía tiempo de descansar un poco más, en unas horas debía tomar el tren a Chicago. Le había prometido a Annie que iría a ayudarla a ella también cuando naciera su bebé. Unos meses atrás había ido cuando el futuro patriarca del clan, al que ella ya nunca pertenecería, Anthony Ardley había nacido.

Se levantó y llamó a la doncella para que la ayudara a preparar su baño mientras ella terminaba su equipaje. La chica, que muchas veces fungía como su dama de compañía, observó con pena los rastros de llanto en el rostro de su señorita a quien tanto apreciaba. Pronto el baño estuvo listo y Patty entró al cuarto y comenzó a desvestirse. Stear dudó un poco pero finalmente se movió para poder verla. La ventana era mucho más pequeña pero desde ahí alcanzaba a verla, le pareció que era la mujer más hermosa del mundo, ni el perfecto cuerpo de Maggie le había parecido tan bello ni había despertado en él lo que Patty despertaba en su cuerpo, su mente y su alma.

Unas horas más tarde ella partió en el automóvil familiar rumbo a la estación de trenes, él se las arregló para seguirlos y una vez que detectó el tren en el que partiría se lanzó corriendo hacia el primer túnel que debían cruzar, ahí le sería más fácil colarse en algún compartimiento vacío para ocultarse. Por las noches podría viajar sobre el vagón en que viajara Patty, velando su descanso. Sin duda sería más fácil recorrer la distancia que lo separaba de Chicago corriendo por los campos, pero no quería alejarse de Patty.

Una vez que el tren se acercaba a Chicago se bajó y buscó alimentarse en los alrededores. Una vez saciada su sed ya sabría dónde buscar, las opciones eran la mansión Ardley y la mansión Cornwell. Buscaría primero en esta última, ya que ella había dicho que iría a ayudar a Annie, quien ya era esposa de su hermano. A él también le ilusionaba conocer a su sobrino.

No se equivocó, en cuanto se acercó a la propiedad detectó muchos aromas familiares, entre ellos el de Patty, junto con otro más ligero y dulce, nuevo pero a la vez familiar. Esperó a que cayera el sol para colarse a los jardines y buscar la habitación de huéspedes. La detectó pronto pero no había nadie; moviéndose entre los árboles, que para su suerte eran fuertes y frondosos, vio luz en una de las habitaciones del piso superior. Buscó un espacio donde ocultarse y vio las escenas más conmovedoras que había visto en mucho tiempo. Su orgulloso hermano contemplaba embelesado como Annie amamantaba a su pequeño hijo, quien despedía ese olor que no había reconocido en un principio. Patty acomodaba en el armario los regalitos que había traído de Florida para el pequeño. Una vez que el bebé terminó de comer, Archie lo cargó en lo que Annie se acomodaba la ropa. Pudo ver la felicidad reflejada en el rostro de su hermano y escuchó como lo llamaba "Alistair, eres un buen chico ¿verdad? Te amamos mucho hijito" y lo besaba.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, ¡le habían puesto su nombre!, ¡cómo deseó poder irrumpir en la escena y cargar el también al bebé y prometerle que él también lo cuidaría y le enseñaría muchas cosas. Fue en ese momento que se hizo el firme propósito de dejar para siempre la sangre humana, debía eliminar esos apetitos para poder estar cerca de los suyos de manera segura y libremente.

En la habitación, Patty había terminado de guardar los regalos y se acercó a Archie quien sostenía a Alistair. Sonriendo, le pidió permiso de cargarlo, él correspondió la sonrisa y con gusto accedió.

–Claro Patty, ¿sabes?, también eres su tía, nosotros así te consideramos –dijo Archie.

El rostro de Patty se iluminó con una sonrisa franca, como hacía mucho tiempo que no esbozaba la chica y extendió los brazos para sostener al pequeño. Con mucha ternura lo arrullaba y le decía palabras tiernas y lo llamaba por su nombre. Stear sintió una melancolía infinita, sabía que Patty debería estar arrullando a su propio bebé, que llevaría el mismo nombre y debía haber sido hijo de los dos y él debía estar ahí a su lado abrazándola. Pero él había borrado ese futuro en el momento en que se enlistó como voluntario en esa mil veces maldita guerra. Por primera vez, realmente se arrepintió, siempre se había consolado diciéndose que había hecho "lo correcto", que había cumplido con su deber. En ese instante, viendo a la mujer que amaba con un bebé que no era de ellos, lo supo, se había equivocado y ya nada podía enmendarlo, ¿o sí?, entonces ¿qué sentido tenía lo que Liam y Siobhan habían hecho por él?, ya que en realidad lo habían hecho por Maggie, pero ¿podría beneficiarse él? Siguió contemplando a Patty y pensó en las palabras que Donald Buckman le había dicho y la respuesta que ella le daría. El miedo lo invadió, si ella aceptaba ser su esposa, se entregaba a él y le daba hijos no estaba seguro de poder soportar los celos. Solo de pensarlo el veneno llenaba su boca.

Cuando Alistair se quedó dormido, cuidadosamente lo depositó en su cuna. Los tres salieron y se dirigieron a una sala de estar, no sin antes dejar a una mucama velando el sueño del bebé e indicarle que los buscara a la menor señal de inquietud. En la sala les sirvieron un refrigerio a manera de cena y conversaron un poco. Después, Patty se retiró a su habitación, se preparó para dormir y nuevamente fue presa de un ataque de llanto. Lloraba por los hijos que ya no tendría con Stear, lloraba por la decisión que debía tomar, si llevar una vida junto a un hombre que no amaba ni amaría o, la otra opción que en el fondo de su alma nunca había descartado. Stear desde lejos contemplaba su llanto y murmuraba palabras de amor y de consuelo que ella no podía escuchar. Nuevamente se quedó dormida sin meterse en la cama y Stear repitió lo que había hecho en Florida.

Al día siguiente recibieron la visita de los tres Ardley: Albert, Candy y el pequeño Anthony, aún en los brazos de sus padres. Saludaron con alegría a Patty y ella, a su vez, se mostró contenta de verlos. Durante la comida platicaron animadamente, le preguntaron por el agradable clima sureño, por el viaje, por su abuela. Ella le dio a Albert los saludos de Donald y aquel aprovechó para bromear con ella sobre su amigo, haciendo sonrojar violentamente a Patty, para disgusto de Stear que contemplaba todo oculto por ahí.

Cuando terminaron de comer, los caballeros se retiraron al estudio a beber un poco de whiskey y hablar de negocios. Las chicas se retiraron a la habitación del bebé, donde las esperaban las doncellas con los niños. Candy y Annie se dispusieron a alimentar a sus hijos y Patty se sentó a tejer. Una vez alimentados y dormidos los nenes, empezaron a platicar como en los viejos tiempos.

–Muy bien Patty, cuéntanos de Donald –pidió Annie.

–Sí, ¿qué te ha dicho?, ¿qué piensas tú de él?

–Bueno ya saben que lo conocí cuando ustedes fueron a Florida –dijo refiriéndose a Candy y Albert– y mis padres los invitaron a comer, saben que Albert lo llevó. Después volvió solo e incluso antes de hablar conmigo habló con mis padres y les pidió permiso para visitarme y cortejarme, con eso se los ganó y aceptaron. Se podría decir que por ellos es que he salido con él.

–Pero ¿qué piensas tú de él?, ¿cómo te ha tratado? –quiso saber Annie.

–Es todo un caballero y es simpático, justo la noche antes de salir hacia acá fuimos al teatro. Él insistió, para despedirme. Me visita con frecuencia y me ha hablado claro de sus intenciones. Quiere casarse.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó Candy.

–Le dije que a mi regreso a Miami le daría una respuesta.

–¡¿Qué le dirás?! ¡¿Qué le dirás?! –exclamaron las otras dos emocionadas.

–No lo sé –dijo en voz baja.

–Patty… –dijo Annie–, es por…

–Sí –la interrumpió–, es por Stear. Lo sigo extrañando, no sería justo para Donald que me casara con él sin amarlo.

–Mira Patty, entiendo que no quieras unirte a él si no lo amas. Candy y yo somos afortunadas porque nos casamos con hombres buenos y, sobre todo, que están enamorados de nosotras y nosotras de ellos. Pero eso en realidad no es tan común, aun ahora hay muchos matrimonios arreglados por los padres y no les va tan mal, Donald y tú al menos ya se conocen y se caen bien, podrían ser felices si se lo proponen.

–Lo que dice Annie es verdad, Patty –la secundó Candy–. Ahí tienes a Neal y a Beatrice, que se casaron hace poco. Albert habló con él, poco antes de que se concertara el matrimonio, aceptó no estar perdidamente enamorado, pero sabe que Beatrice es una buena chica y que podrá llevar una vida familiar apacible a su lado, por eso se decidió a pedir su mano. Ella sí está enamorada de él, y sabe que con su amor constante logrará que sean felices.

–Es que no puedo –dijo ella al borde de las lágrimas–, las veces que he considerado decirle que sí, siento como si estuviera traicionando a Stear.

–Yo creo que a él le hubiera gustado que fueras feliz –siguió Candy.

El aludido dio un respingo, claro que quería que fuera feliz, pero con él, no con el tal Donald. Su dulce Patty en brazos de otro, ¡no, no, no!; era una idea que no podía soportar, pero ¿qué hacer? Recordó a Carlisle Cullen, el médico de su especie que le había enseñado una opción distinta para sobrevivir cuando lo conoció en Ohio. Él tenía ahora un compañero que había transformado él mismo durante el año de la epidemia de influenza española. ¿Sería capaz él de hacer algo así? Aunque la pregunta era más bien si podría enfrentar la soledad de su eterna existencia sabiendo que había alguien que lo añoraba tanto.

Pronto pasó un mes y empezaron las llamadas de los padres de Patty preguntando cuando volvería. Don, quien iba a tomar el té con ellos una vez a la semana, les había contado que ella le había prometido una respuesta a su regreso; dado que los señores O'Brien deseaban casar a su hija pronto, y más con tan buen partido como Donald Buckman empezaron a presionar a Patty para que volviera. Ella no tenía ninguna prisa, ya sabía que no deseaba casarse con Don, pero ¿qué pretexto pondría ahora? ¿A qué se dedicaría entonces? Sus padres no deseaban que fuera a la universidad, alguna vez su padre le había mencionado la opción de un convento, pero no era algo que ella quisiera.

Los días se iban en ayudar a sus amigas con sus pequeños y las noches las pasaba en vela, entre llorar a Stear y tomar una decisión sobre su futuro. Sus amigas eran de la idea que debía dar una oportunidad a Don, aunque no le insistían ni la presionaban. Archie, por otro lado, entendía el vacío irreparable que Patty sentía pero nada podía hacer para aliviar su pena. Albert por lo regular callaba cuando los oía hablar del tema o cuando Candy le externaba su preocupación por su amiga.

Por fin, después de haber pasado una tarde especialmente linda cuidando a Alistair, lo decidió. Su oportunidad para ser feliz en este mundo había terminado junto con la vida de Stear. No habría una boda feliz para ella, ya nadie la acariciaría como Stear lo había hecho alguna vez, no la llevarían a conocer los senderos del placer carnal como ella había añorado con su inventor. Tampoco crecería su vientre para llevar ahí al fruto de su amor, ni sus pechos alimentarían a un nuevo ser con sus rasgos y los de su amado. Y aunque Candy la había hecho desistir una vez, ahora estaba segura: no deseaba vivir en un mundo sin Stear y si no se reencontraba con él en el más allá, al menos donde estuviera, nada podría ser peor que el dolor de extrañarlo.

Esa noche se mostró muy tranquila en la cena, al despedirse abrazó efusivamente a Annie y Archie, y le dio un beso al pequeño Alistair aunque este ya dormía. "Siempre que tú lo duermes descansa muy profundamente", decía Annie. Una vez en su habitación, en vez de ponerse la ropa de dormir, se sentó frente al espejo y retocó su arreglo personal, acomodó las marionetas donde pudiera verlas, sustrajo de su maleta un pequeño y afilado cuchillo de plata que había traído de Florida y lo dejó en el tocador. Fue al baño y trajo varias toallas para ponerlas sobre la cama, no quería dejar la habitación hecha todo un desorden. Se hincó para rezar e implorar perdón por lo que iba a hacer, pero ella sabía bien que era la única salida a su sufrimiento.

Con mano temblorosa, tomó el cuchillo y lo dirigió a su muñeca izquierda y lo colocó justo donde alcanzaba a ver su vena en la blanca piel. Respiró hondo y ejerció algo de presión.

–Stear, mi amor, voy a reunirme contigo _–_ murmuró; en eso, el cuchillo resbaló de sus manos, más bien fue como si alguien se lo arrebatara.

Ella no podía verlo pero a lo lejos, en el puesto desde donde la observaba Stear, en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba hacer, supo que tenía que impedirlo. No podía dejar que terminara con su preciosa vida, ahí sí que sería eterna su separación. Además no toleraría el olor de su deliciosa sangre fluyendo libremente, lo haría acercarse a beber y no podría detenerse. Por eso intervino haciendo caer el cuchillo de sus manos.

Vio como ella se agachaba a recogerlo con gesto de molestia, con horror notó como esta vez su mano no temblaba y lo ponía de nuevo contra su muñeca y alcanzaba a hundirse un poco, dejando brotar un par de gotas de sangre.


	3. Capítulo 2

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki, Igarashi y a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 **Valle de Somme, Francia; 1916.**

Pelear como voluntario con uno de los países aliados: Francia… "soy un soldado en el cumplimiento de su deber…"

–Patty… Patty… –murmuró el soldado, aprisionado entre los retorcidos y humeantes restos del avión.

Había permanecido "a salvo" durante poco más de un año, escribiendo a casa largas cartas y evocando el hermoso rostro de su amada en las frías y solitarias noches. Y ahora La Muerte le llamaba con coquetería y él podía escuchar claramente ese llamado en su interior. Débilmente, intentó salir de su prisión de metal, no con la idea de sobrevivir, sino por el contrario, deseaba acudir a los brazos de La Muerte y dejarse besar y llevar por ella; pero el dolor le hizo gemir y trató de localizar el punto exacto para buscar alivio al mismo. No fue posible, pues ese dolor le iba consumiendo todo su ser poco a poco. Dejó de luchar, después de todo, La Muerte vendría por él, ya que él no podía acudir a su encuentro por su propio pie.

Se encontraba completamente desorientado, ya que había perdido los anteojos en la caída y el posterior estrellamiento de su avión en las aguas y la sangre que manaba de su cráneo y su rostro, le cubría y no le permitía ver más allá de su nariz. Rezó una serie de oraciones inconexas, mientras perdía el conocimiento y pidió perdón a Dios por sus pecados, y a su amada por abandonarla en el frío mundo posterior a su muerte.

El chirrido que escuchó no fue lo suficiente para sacarlo de su aturdimiento, pensando que la marea le arrastraba al fondo del mar, junto con su aeronave. ¿Qué sería peor? ¿Morir por el shock de los golpes, los cuales incluso le costaron la fractura de varios de sus huesos? ¿o perecer ahogado en el fondo del mar? De pronto, sintió un par de manos que le sostenían y los jaloneaban para sacarlo de entre los restos del avión, lo cual lograron a merced de un débil gemido de Stear, que no pudo acallarlo debido al dolor que sintió al rasgarse su piel y continuar sangrando. Algo (o alguien) lo levantó en vilo y pudo sentir cómo lo transportaban a través del agua, hasta llegar a tierra.

Sin embargo, su consciencia se perdía a pasos agigantados, presa de la próxima muerte.

–No hay de otra –escuchó una voz.

 _Esa voz pertenecía a Liam, un vampiro irlandés que deambulaba por la zona. Se había alejado de los otros dos miembros de su clan, Siobhan y Maggie, para contemplar la batalla aérea. Ellas se habían quedado por otro lado conversando y planeando sus próximos movimientos. A él le maravillaban esas máquinas modernas que volaban, en su ya largo caminar por este mundo pocas cosas lo habían asombrado tanto. Pensaba que debía ser maravilloso volar grandes distancias, lo más que lograban ellos con su superioridad física era dar grandes saltos, muy parecido a volar pero no lo mismo. En cambio esos frágiles humanos lo habían logrado, ¿y para qué lo usaban?, para matarse unos a otros. En esta guerra había podido observar ya un par de batallas aéreas, de las cuales obtenía un par de víctimas, aunque no le interesaban demasiado: por lo regular eran franceses o alemanes._

 _Ese día observó a ambos escuadrones luchar con pericia, le llamó la atención uno de los pilotos franceses, en más de una ocasión pudo acribillar a aviones enemigos y no lo hizo, cosa rara en esa guerra. Siguió con atención ese avión, pronto su compasión le costó cara, un alemán le disparó y lo hizo caer a las aguas del Somme. Liam pensó que sería una buena idea ayudar a ese soldado a no sufrir, si es que había sobrevivido a las balas y a la caída. ¡Quedaban tan pocos humanos bondadosos! Conforme se internaba en las aguas ya impregnadas con la sangre del aviador, que por cierto olía muy bien, otra idea lo asaltó, ¿y si este chico fuera el compañero que Siobhan y él tanto deseaban para Maggie? Recordó como había estado reacio a aceptar a la chiquilla en ese mundito en el que Siobhan y él eran felices. Maggie con su agudeza y dulzura se lo había ganado pronto y se convirtieron en una familia. Sin embargo él deseaba que la chica conociera el amor de la misma forma que Siobhan y él, pero Maggie jamás mostraba interés en los vampiros con los que se topaban. Quizá esta vez fuera distinto. Se apresuró a llegar hasta los despojos deseando que fuera un jovencito no muy alejado de la edad de la joven vampira._

 _En cuanto lo vio supo que era ideal, no parecía tener más de veinte años, veintiuno si acaso, bien parecido, no era tan alto como él pero Maggie era muy bajita así que estarían bien. Con dificultad halló su placa de identificación, un americano de apellido escocés sirviendo en el ejército francés, vaya que era pequeño el mundo. Por fortuna Liam estaba bien alimentado, por eso pudo ayudar al que deseaba que se convirtiera en el cuarto miembro de su clan. Lo liberó de la prisión de metal y lo llevó a la orilla._

Le depositaron en la playa y de pronto, sintió un aguijonazo doloroso en el cuello, y a los pocos instantes, en sus muñecas y sus tobillos. Ni siquiera había sentido cuando le descubrían el cuerpo, tan mal se encontraba. El frío que había padecido desde su caída en el mar empezó a desaparecer, y comenzó a sentir la fiebre que lo invadía, así como el ardor que los aguijonazos le produjeron, despacio al principio, comenzó a revolverse, tratando de escapar el infierno que poco a poco, se desataba en su interior y que parecía irle abrasando cada vez más.

–No te resistas –escuchó la voz.

 _La única transformación que él había presenciado era la de Maggie y tanto él como Siobhan la habían acompañado. Muy diferente de la suya propia, en la que no había tenido ni idea de lo que sucedía. Bueno, este chico tampoco la tenía, pero al menos esperaba que sus palabras lo guiaran y confortaran; y él estaría ahí cuando se despertara para explicarle todo, a diferencia de él que no había tenido ni idea los primeros días hasta que se topó con Siobhan. Debía dirigirse a la vieja cabaña que usaban como centro de reunión, con suerte las chicas llegarían hasta después de terminada la transformación. Que el piloto se moviera era buena señal, el veneno estaba llegando a todos los puntos importantes._

A pesar de su debilidad y la ordalía que comenzaba a vivir, pudo sentir como le transportaban nuevamente, aunque su desorientación no le ayudó en nada. De pronto, se vio depositado en un lugar oscuro (aunque él no pudo darse cuenta al principio de ello). El entorno era borroso, y él se encontraba totalmente confundido, el viaje ¿en brazos de un alto ser? Había sido… no podía encontrar la palabra adecuada que lo describiera. Ahora se encontraba recostado en un lecho más o menos suave y Stear esperaba descansar al fin. Se había rendido a La Muerte y aquí estaba esperándola; por un momento, creyó que el alto ser era quien le llevaría a su descanso eterno, por lo que se preparó para recibir este. Pero de pronto, el ardor y el dolor que comenzaron a irradiarse desde su cuello, sus muñecas y sus tobillos, comenzó a crecer. Entonces… ¿La Muerte dolía como el demonio? Se asustó, ya que su educación le había enseñado a relacionar el sufrimiento con el infierno. ¿Acaso había sido tan malo que estaría condenado sin remedio?

No lo pudo evitar, un grito de dolor y miedo surgió de su garganta.

–Tranquilo –la voz calmada del ser le llegó con suavidad.

¿Tranquilidad? Stear no podía articular una palabra coherente, pues el dolor le llenaba segundo tras segundo. No había nada más en su realidad; era como si lo partieran por la mitad, lo atropellaran, lo golpearan con puños de acero, lo sumergieran en ácido y lo quemaran en la hoguera. El dolor que experimentó en la última batalla, cuando las balas le alcanzaron y penetraron su carne, cuando el consiguiente estrellamiento le fracturó varios de sus huesos, era vuelo de campanas comparado con lo que sentía en esos momentos. No pudo evitarlo, grito tras grito, trató de alejarse de él y temió volverse loco ante lo que sentía. ¡Dios no podía ser tan cruel! Pero el Diablo sí; ese sujeto que lo había inducido a este sufrimiento ¿sería Satanás? ¿Su tortura duraría por toda la eternidad? Se retorció tratando de escapar, pero el dolor era tan apabullante que no podía huir de él. Una mano helada le tomó del brazo.

–Pasará –prometió la voz–. Pasará.

Stear intentó calmarse; el calor que sentía parecía concentrarse en su pecho, donde estaba su corazón, aumentando y sintió que irradiaba a todo su ser. Sí, era como si sus venas irrigaran ácido y fuego en lugar de sangre por todo su cuerpo. Cada vez sentía más calor, seguramente estaría sudando por todos sus poros; volvió a retorcerse y sintió como las manos heladas lo mantenían en el lecho.

–No te desesperes.

–Por favor… ya… no… más… –alcanzó a suplicar.

Al fin había encontrado su voz, pero al mismo tiempo, el fuego comenzó a consumirlo desde su interior.

–Pasará, lo prometo –dijo la voz con un tenue terciopelo.

–Por favor… ¡Mátame! –suplicó Stear desesperado.

–Tienes la fuerza suficiente para soportarlo –le aseguró la voz.

 _En realidad Alistair, así decía la placa de identificación, lo estaba haciendo muy bien. El agitarse tanto hacía que su corazón bombeara el veneno con más fuerza, lo que ayudaría a sanar pronto sus heridas y ese dolor desaparecería. Todo desaparecería sin dejar cicatriz alguna y solo quedaría… la sed._

Stear volvió a gritar, no daba crédito a las palabras de la voz. Sólo quería morir, o mejor, no haber nacido nunca para soportar la ordalía que vivía. Como lo voz no cumplía sus deseos, comenzó a rezar, a veces en voz alta y a veces mentalmente, intentando escapar, o dar fin a la hoguera en la que estaba inmerso. Las manos frías procuraron calmarle en diversas ocasiones. Stear no tenía control alguno sobre su voz, sus pensamientos y su cuerpo. El dolor se dejó sentir en toda su potencia en sus brazos y piernas, cuando las astillas se reacomodaron y las fracturas se curaron, el joven pelinegro no pudo evitar un profundo grito. Para esas horas, ya debería de tener la garganta desgarrada.

 _Liam se alegró de haber hallado ese lugar cómodo y apartado, ni siquiera cercano a la zona de la batalla. Los gritos de Alistair eran en verdad potentes, si alguien se aproximaba tendría que matarlos. O bien dejarlos inconscientes para que se alimentara al despertar. Debía hacer un buen trabajo instruyéndolo, para que las chicas se sintieran orgullosas de él. También debía encontrarle ropa de su talla, el uniforme había quedado hecho andrajos y estaba tirado por ahí. Si lo vestía con su ropa, de talla mucho mayor, el pobre parecería un menesteroso y no ayudaría a que Maggie se sintiera atraída. Tampoco pretendía vestirlo como a un dandy, pero al menos algo más aceptable._

Mucho tiempo después, que para él pareció una eternidad, sucedieron dos cosas de forma simultánea: se sintió más fuerte y comenzó a recuperar el control sobre sí mismo; los dedos de sus manos respondieron a las órdenes de su cerebro y él pudo moverlos y empuñar las manos; sin embargo, el incendio en el que se consumía no acababa; un potente grito habló de la nueva sensibilidad de Stear ante el tormento y nuevamente la mano fría lo sujetó.

–Tranquilo –pidió–. Te aseguro que pasará.

Stear se agitó, no comprendía cómo no se había vuelto loco por el dolor o, por lo menos, se había desmayado, pues cada llama que recorría una a una sus venas le quemaba con la peor de las durezas; manoteó todavía a ciegas, y sintió como le tomaban la mano; Stear apretó la mano que le sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas. Algo más sucedió: su sentido del oído se aguzó y contar los latidos de su propio corazón; igualmente, su vista se aclaró como nunca; percibiendo el rostro del ser que le miraba con seriedad y ¿estudiándolo? No mostraba preocupación alguna por su dolor, por lo que él podía percibir, ni aun siendo el causante de lo que le sucedía. El ambiente se llenó de ligeros sonidos que le hablaban de que la noche había caído con toda magnificencia y pudo percibir que se encontraban en una casa, al parecer abandonada.

–Tu corazón late con fuerza, estarás muy bien –aseguró la voz.

Su nuevo oído le escuchó con claridad y pudo discernir los demás ruidos que le rodeaban. El hombre, porque ya había descubierto que era un hombre, se mantenía quieto a su lado; como una perfecta estatua. Aunque de vez en cuando se inclinaba sobre él y parecía olfatearlo. En un momento dado, Stear también pudo percibir un aroma diferente y atrayente. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, el joven soldado pudo identificar la llegada del nuevo día, con un sinfín de trinos que pudo distinguir de la brisa que soplaba y que le trajo la fragancia del césped. Por lo visto, se encontraban en pleno campo, aunque distinguía el techo medio derruido de una choza, o una casita campestre, según sacó en conclusión. También comenzó a sentir cómo las palmas de sus manos comenzaron a refrescarse y el dolor empezó a remitir, pero el ardor se instaló en su corazón y Stear gritó nuevamente, sorprendido por el hecho de que subiera todavía más la intensidad de lo que hasta ese momento había soportado. Su corazón comenzó a latir desaforado y el joven cerró los ojos, escuchando como el hombre que estaba sentado a su lado se levantó y se colocó muy cerca de él.

–Ya casi termina –avisó.

Stear oró porque las palabras fueran verdad. El fuego desgarró su pecho, inundándolo del dolor que todo su cuerpo había sentido hasta ese momento; no lo pudo evitar, lanzó un trémulo grito más, inquietando al hombre que le acompañaba, el corazón se disparó una última vez, por un momento, Stear creyó que le explotaría, desgarrando su torso y perdió la noción del tiempo y del lugar, inmerso en el doloroso tomento; volvió a sacudirse convulsivo, creyó derramar lágrimas por lo que sufría. Lo único que podía pensar, era en que en esa pira, su cuerpo se consumiría para siempre en un ara de sacrificio. De pronto, ese fuego comenzó a disminuir, al mismo tiempo que su corazón perdía velocidad, latió arrítmicamente por un par de segundos… y una sola vez más… y se detuvo…

Al mismo tiempo, el fuego y el dolor terminaron de golpe. Stear se quedó tan aliviado, que no supo qué hacer. Después de revolverse por horas, se quedó tan quieto como una estatua, sin respirar y aún con los ojos cerrados

–¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó la voz, esta vez, anhelante.

 _Ya estaba hecho, había creado un vampiro._

Y Stear, al fin, abrió los ojos de un rojo oscuro…

* * *

Gracias a **Lorelei Andrew, kellyelin, Chicuelita y Sandra Zambrano** por sus comentarios.


	4. Capítulo 3

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki, Igarashi y a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 **Chicago, Illinois; 1919**

Apenas habían brotado unas gotas cuando Patty vio como se abría la ventana dejando entrar una fría ráfaga, una mano helada la sujetó haciéndola tirar de nuevo su cuchillo, escuchó un "¡NO!" que ella en una voz que había creído que no escucharía jamás y unos brazos fuertes y fríos la abrazaron.

–No lo hagas, mi amor, por favor, no lo hagas –suplicó él, abrazándola con delicadeza y luchando con todo su ser contra la quemazón que las gotas del precioso líquido provocaban en su garganta.

Ella lo miró sobresaltada, no podía dar crédito a lo que veía y palpaba. El amor de su vida estaba ahí, sosteniéndola, como ella tanto había deseado.

–¿Ya morí? ¿Ya nos reunimos? –murmuró quedamente, llena de emoción.

Stear se sentía incapaz de articular palabras y se limitaba a sostener a Patty en sus fuertes brazos, cuidando de no ejercer mucha fuerza.

Ella lo miró de nuevo y acarició su gélido rostro, se sentía tan suave, justo como ella lo recordaba, cuando él acababa de afeitarse. Lo contemplaba extasiada cuando reparó en lo más importante.

–¡Tus anteojos!, ¿dónde están? ¡Tus ojos!, ¿por qué se ven rojos? ¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí y que pueda sentirte?, ¿qué pasa? _–_ decía sin parar mientras se aferraba a él.

–Patty, mi amor _–_ dijo él, al tiempo que se dirigía con ella a la cama, de un movimiento ágil la depositó ahí, la arropó y se acomodó a su lado abrazándola _–_ , es un poco largo de contar.

–Te escucho _–_ fueron las palabras de ella, la sorpresa y la incertidumbre la tenían tan estupefacta que ni siquiera podía llorar.

Así el relató todo lo que había sucedido: la batalla en los aires, como Liam lo había rescatado "para Maggie", como no había podido fijarse en la bella irlandesa a pesar de su hermosura, "en mi mente y mi corazón solo estás tú desde hace mucho" le dijo. Como había decidido volver a América a buscarla, su encuentro con Carlisle Cullen en Ohio, como la había visto de lejos en Florida con Don, su viaje junto a ella a Chicago; pero lo que más intrigaba a Patty era el descubrimiento de lo que ahora era y todo lo que eso implicaba, junto con su habilidad para mover metales a la distancia. Él no hallaba como pedírselo, no sabía si se atrevería, cuando ella lo sorprendió.

–Quiero ser como tú y ser tu compañera por siempre –exclamó la chica y acto seguido se descubrió el cuello y se lo ofreció. Stear sintió la ya conocida oleada de sed y deseo que lo invadía cuando percibía el dulce aroma de su amada, por lo que tuvo hacer un titánico esfuerzo para no morderla en ese mismo instante, retirándose un poco de ella y de la latiente vena que le ofrecía.

–¿Lo dices en serio? –cuestionó él–, tendrías que dejar toda tu vida atrás.

–Stear, mi vida terminó cuando te creí perdido, ¿por qué crees, si no, que iba a hacer lo que me impediste?

–¿Qué hay de Don? –preguntó él temiendo la respuesta, pero tenía que darle todas las opciones.

–A él nunca lo podré amar como a ti, tú eres mi destino, mi todo.

–Pero él te puede dar algo que yo no y es algo que sé que te gustaría –ella lo miró extrañada–: hijos. Dos vampiros no pueden concebir un bebé, y he visto como miras y cuidas a Alistair y a Anthony. ¿De verdad quieres renunciar a eso? ¿A ser madre?

Ella titubeó un instante que a Stear le pareció eterno, "eso es, ahora se negará y la habré perdido sin remedio" pensó él.

–Si no es tuyo, no quiero ningún hijo –al fin dijo ella tajante–. No podría permitir que nadie me tocara ni me besara como tú –hizo una pausa por un momento–. Stear, que no podamos concebir no significa que no podremos…, bueno… ya sabes –se ruborizó.

–Oh no, no es por eso –dijo él en cuanto comprendió lo que Patty quería decir y rio ligeramente–. Sí podremos... amarnos, si eso es lo que quieres.

Ella sonrió entusiasmada e hizo algo que sorprendió al chico: lo besó, tiernamente al principio, dándole apenas tiempo de contener la respiración para no sentir el aroma y para cuidar de no pasarle nada de veneno, ella trató de profundizar el beso, pero él aún no se lo podía permitir.

–Calma, mi amor, pronto, te lo prometo –dijo cuando se separaron–. Ahora debes dormir un poco, ya va a amanecer. Mañana volveré y pensaremos en un plan, no puedes desaparecer así como así. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella asintió y se acomodó en las mantas y durmió con una paz que hacía años que no conocía. Él salió por la ventana y la cerró desde fuera, debía comunicarle a Albert la decisión que habían tomado.

El día transcurrió apaciblemente, Archie y Annie anunciaron que empezarían con los preparativos para el bautizo de Alistair, que tendría lugar en dos semanas, con un festejo íntimo pero muy elegante. Patty les informó que se quedaría hasta esa fecha y que partiría a los dos días, también llamó a sus padres para hacerles saber eso. Al caer la noche, cuando llegó a su habitación se encontró con que Stear ya la esperaba. Ella corrió feliz a sus brazos y él la cargó por toda la habitación susurrándole al oído cuanto la amaba.

–¿Por qué no te sientas mi amor? Te vas a cansar.

Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

–El cansancio ya no es problema para mí, preciosa –dijo y le dio un par de vueltas en el aire–. Pero si quieres nos sentamos –y tomó asiento en una silla aún sosteniéndola en los brazos. Empezaron a hablar de posibilidades para que ella pudiera huir con él y convertirla.

Por fin, decidieron que ella convencería a sus padres de regresar a Inglaterra, una vez en el barco, fingirían su suicidio, con una carta de despedida y todo. Él la llevaría de regreso a tierra firme y ahí la convertiría. También decidieron que ella compraría algo de ropa más cómoda para el estilo de vida que llevarían y él la ocultaría.

A la mañana siguiente Patty se comunicó con sus padres para pedirles volver a Inglaterra, los señores se sorprendieron mucho y se negaron; dijeron que sólo regresarían para casarla allá. A lo que ella respondió decidida.

–Muy bien, vayamos a que me case entonces.

–Patty, hija, no es el caso –replicó su madre–. ¿Por qué no aceptas a Don y te casas aquí en Florida? Es más, en Chicago si quieres.

–Yo lo que quiero es ir a Londres. Si ustedes insisten que sea para casarme, que así sea. Me da lo mismo Don que algún aburrido inglés.

–¿Aceptarías a Don si accede ir a casarse allá?

–Ya dije que a quien sea –en realidad le preocupaba Don, era un buen chico y no merecía pasar por la pena de perder a su prometida.

El resto del día lo dividió en ir de compras y en hablar con Annie y Candy de su deseo de volver a su país. Annie no pudo evitar preguntarle por la conversación telefónica, ella respondió que preferiría que su regreso no estuviera condicionado así, pero si no había más remedio se casaría.

Al día siguiente su madre volvió a llamar, decía que Don hubiera preferido casarse en Florida, pero que con gusto aceptaba viajar a Inglaterra. Al fin y al cabo regresarían a vivir a Florida.

–¿Aceptas a Don entonces? –confirmó la señora O'Brien.

–Sí –fue la lacónica respuesta.

–Muy bien, entonces llegando a Londres te casarás. Don es un buen partido para ti. Estás haciendo lo correcto, hija.

–Está bien. Como ustedes quieran.

Una vez que colgó, se armó de valor y fue a reunirse con sus amigas para comunicarles sus planes aparentes, los reales jamás los sabrían. Las chicas no precisamente brincaron de felicidad pero les gustó la actitud resuelta de Patty y le dijeron que siempre estarían con ella, tanto si le iba bien como si no. Esto hizo aparecer un par de lágrimas en sus ojos y abrazó a Candy y a Annie.

–Las voy a extrañar mucho –sollozó Patty.

–Calma, le diremos a Albert y a Archie que nos lleven a visitarte cuanto antes –aseguró Candy–, tú también vendrás aquí, ¿cierto?

–Sí, queremos conocer más a Don, ¿de verdad no te importa que todo vaya a ser tan rápido?

–No –dijo ella con serenidad–. Además el viaje en barco toma algo de tiempo y una vez allá los últimos preparativos nos tomarán un poco más de tiempo.

Al verla tan ecuánime decidieron no cuestionarla más y el llanto de dos hambrientos bebés también ayudó a que no siguieran preguntando.

Esa tarde volvió a ir de compras, además de la ropa cómoda y sin muchos adornos, eligió algo de ropa de dormir, algo que le pareció más bien seductor. Le ilusionaba sobre manera saber que ahora sí podría usarlo con Stear. Cuando estaba pagando, el empleado le entregó un paquete.

–El señor Ardley mandó a decir que esto es para usted, señorita O'Brien. Ya está pagado.

–¿Debo entregárselo?

–No, dijo que era para usted.

Una vez en su habitación, Patty desenvolvió el paquete y vio que era un buen surtido de ropa para caballero, del tipo que Albert usaba en su época de trotamundos, botas y mochila incluidas. Pero se veían para alguien un poco más bajo pero más fornido. En eso estaba cuando sintió en la espalda una ya conocida ráfaga fría que la hizo sonreír.

–Stear, llegaste.

–Bah, estoy perdiendo el sigilo –dijo él, fingiendo fastidio, pero sonriendo gloriosamente.

–Es que mi corazón salta cada vez que estás cerca, mi amor –dijo al tiempo que se abrazaba a él–. Mira lo que Albert dejó en la tienda para mí ¿por qué será?

–Bueno, la verdad es que Albert está al tanto de mi nueva condición. Como patriarca debe saberlo, pero no puede decir nada a nadie, ni a Candy. Es por el secreto en que debemos movernos los vampiros, es una especie de regla, por eso no te había dicho nada. Ya sabe nuestros planes, esta ropa debe ser mi talla.

Diciendo esto se quitó la camisa que llevaba puesta y se probó una de las que Patty tenía ahí. Ella bajó la vista apenada cuando él empezó a desabrochar la prenda, pero no pudo evitar lanzar miradas furtivas hacia su bien formado torso. Él sonrió al darse cuenta y le enterneció ver el sonrojo en las mejillas, iba a extrañar ver eso, aunque definitivamente no el aroma. La camisa le quedaba muy bien y decidió probarse un pantalón. Ahí sí que Patty se dio la vuelta, Stear rio.

–No te apenes, querida. Una vez que escapes conmigo no tendremos mucha privacidad que digamos.

–Pe–e–e–ro… e–entonces será distinto, seremos como esposos, ¿no?

–Sí –dijo y se le acercó por la espalda–, si tú quieres.

–Claro –dijo mientras sentía que las entrañas se le derretían al sentir el firme cuerpo de Stear a sus espaldas, se giró y lo abrazó. Él la besó brevemente en los labios y siguió por su rostro hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja.

–Recuerdo que antes te gustaba darme pequeñas mordidas ahí. Ya sabes, cuando estacionabas el auto en algún lugar poco iluminado... –lo sintió sonreír y seguir besándola suavemente–. ¿Por qué no quieres hacerme ya tu mujer, Stear?, ¿qué más da esperar?, sabes que no nos casaremos, pero pasaremos el resto de nuestra existencia juntos y somos el uno para el otro.

–Porque no sé si podría controlarme, corres mucho riesgo; bastaría que perdiera el control un segundo para hacerte daño, el cual tal vez no pudiera reparar. Cuando te transformes será distinto, entonces no te librarás de mí –respondió mientras dejaba que sus manos recorrieran libremente a su Patty, para demostrarle que sí la deseaba–. Y bien, ¿qué quieres hacer esta noche?

Desde que se habían reunido pasaban algunas horas de la noche haciendo planes, Stear le contaba sus aventuras o bien, salía a mostrarle el bello mundo nocturno. Ella se sujetaba firmemente a su espalda y trepaban los árboles y recorrían a gran velocidad las distancias que separaban la mansión del lago o los bosques. Él procuraba cazar de día mientras ella ayudaba a sus amigas, así la sed no lo agobiaba tanto al estar con ella. Una noche antes de regresarla a la habitación, Stear le mostraba el sitio donde se ocultaba y la observaba siempre. Patty ahogó un grito.

–¡Stear!, ¡desde aquí se alcanza a ver el cuarto de baño!, ¡la bañera para ser exactos! Por favor dime que nunca me has visto, mientras...

–Oh Patty, es el mejor momento de mi día –dijo con una amplia sonrisa perversa y seductora, al mismo tiempo–. No me gusta tanto cuando te duchas porque eso sí no lo alcanzo a ver –arrugó el entrecejo.

–Y dime –una muy sonrojada Patty se armó de valor y preguntó–, ¿te ha gustado lo que ves?

–Me encanta, no puedo esperar a tenerte en mis brazos sin tener que contenerme.

Para remarcar su comentario, le acarició la curva de la mandíbula, haciéndola estremecer.

El día del bautizo de Alistair llegó; un día agridulce para Patty, triste porque sabía que se acercaba a la despedida de sus amigas, las únicas verdaderas que había tenido y feliz porque pronto ya nada la separaría de su amado. La ceremonia se llevó a cabo en la catedral de Chicago aunque fue más bien familiar y unos pocos amigos cercanos. Hubo un almuerzo íntimo ofrecido por los padres, ahí los padrinos, Candy y William Albert, y los familiares presentaron sus regalos al bebé. Patty regaló al niño un bello carrusel de juguete, que se le daba cuerda y funcionaba y tocaba una melodía como la de la cajita de la felicidad. Dijo que lo había mandado a traer de Londres, pero en realidad Stear lo había construido en los ratos a solas durante el día, mientras Patty iba de compras o acompañaba a sus amigas. Había usado el mecanismo básico de la cajita de la felicidad para que tocara la música y se moviera al compás, además lo había adornado bellamente. Ambos decidieron que ya habían encontrado su felicidad, era hora de pasarla a sus familiares, como un recuerdo.

A los dos días, todos acompañaron a Patty a la estación de tren para despedirla. Ella les prometió enviar un telegrama para avisar cuando zarparía hacia Inglaterra, aunque todo parecía indicar que sería en un par de semanas máximo.

–Patty, ¿qué haremos ahora sin ti?, Alistair se duerme tan bien en tus brazos, había veces que sólo dormía cuando tú lo arrullabas –se lamentaba Annie.

–¡También Anthony! –la apoyó Candy–. Eso es un don muy especial.

Se oyó el anuncio que el tren partiría pronto y se abrazaron para despedirse. Todos decían palabras emotivas y cariñosas, sólo Albert sabía en realidad que esa era la última vez que la verían tal y como era ahora. Si él la volvía a ver sería una Patty muy distinta, cuando fue su turno de abrazarla, le dijo al oído:

–¡Que sean muy felices!

–Gracias por todo –musitó ella en respuesta, Albert se había encargado de enviar en secreto todas sus compras a una remota localidad costera cercana a Nueva York, donde Stear las podría recoger y ocultar.

Una vez en Florida se encontró con un gran revuelo en la casa de sus padres. Ya había muchas cosas empacadas y listas para ser enviadas a Inglaterra. Su madre la esperaba con un gran altero de revistas de vestidos de novia, debía elegir uno para el día siguiente, ya que una modista iría a tomarle medidas para enviarlas a Harrods y encargar un ajuar completo. Ya en su alcoba, pensó lo maravilloso que sería ese proceso si fuera para unirse a Stear; aunque pensándolo bien, así era.

Perezosamente hojeó las revistas, de haber tenido que hacerlo en serio definitivamente habría requerido de la ayuda de Annie. Al ver los vestidos no pudo evitar pensar como lucirían con el tartán de los Ardley, Annie y Candy lo habían llevado por encima de sus vestidos de novia y se habían visto preciosas. En eso pensaba cuando alguien llamó a su puerta, era la persona que menos deseaba ver y a la vez a quien más iba a extrañar.

–¡Abuela! –exclamó Patty–, pasa por favor. Estoy viendo las revistas que me pidió mamá.

–Así que piensas seguir adelante con esta tontería. ¿Por qué, hijita? Si deseas escapar de tus padres, hay otras maneras, yo te puedo ayudar. Tengo dinero suficiente para que vayas a alguna universidad y que vivamos sobriamente –imploró la anciana–. No tienes que casarte a fuerzas, y menos con alguien a quien no amas.

–Muchas gracias abuela; pero esto no es forzado, de verdad –le sonrió cariñosamente para tranquilizarla–. Lo he pensado muy bien y decidí que es lo mejor para mí –la mataba por dentro no poder decirle a su abuela lo que en verdad iba a hacer, la tomó de las manos y la miró–. Te prometo que seré muy feliz –añadió.

–¡Ay Patty! Es como escuchar a una oveja que decide ir gustosa al encuentro del león.

–¡Abuelita! –Patty la abrazó y derramó un par de lágrimas, pero logró controlarse–. ¿Qué te parece si me ayudas a elegir un vestido? Así tendremos más tiempo para divertirnos en el tiempo que nos queda en Florida.

Martha O'Brien sabía que su nieta tramaba algo más y algo dentro de sí le decía que pronto se separarían, pero también sabía que cada momento había que disfrutarlo al máximo tal y como se presentara. Por eso decidió aceptar la oferta de Patty y disfrutar lo que pudiera junto con ella.

A la segunda noche Stear se apareció en su ventana, ella le informó que partirían en dos semanas a Nueva York en tren, ahí permanecerían unos días y en seguida zarparían en el buque con rumbo a Southampton.

–Perfecto –dijo él–, sé de un lugar en una costa desierta donde tendremos privacidad y la caza será buena.

Aunque ninguno de los dos cabía en sí de felicidad, Patty no podía evitar sentir nostalgia por los amigos y la vida que dejaba atrás. Y no había duda en su corazón, su lugar era junto a Stear. Así que su mano no tembló mientras escribía la nota que dejaría en su camarote, la escribió en su habitación de hotel en Nueva York, ya que zarparían en la mañana y por la noche, al apagarse las luces del buque, ella saltaría por la borda para ser rescatada por el inventor. Don los alcanzaría en Londres un par de semanas más tarde, puesto que él y su padre debían poner en orden los negocios para poder viajar juntos.

 _Muy queridos mamá, papá, abuela, Don, Candy, Annie, Archie y Albert:_

 _Les dejo esta breve nota para despedirme y disculparme por la pena que sé que les causaré. Ustedes saben que en mi corazón solo hay sitio para Stear, y por mucho que lo hubiera intentado nunca habría logrado unir mi vida a alguien que no fuera él. Les ruego por favor que no estén tristes por mí, que los consuele saber que de ahora en adelante seré muy feliz puesto que voy a reunirme con Stear y estaremos juntos por siempre. Tengan por seguro que velaremos por ustedes. Adiós._

 _Los quiere:_

 _Patty_

 _P.D. Don, te ofrezco una disculpa por haberte dado esperanzas, eres un buen hombre y mereces una chica que te ame con todo su corazón._

Cuando cayó la noche en el barco, Patty sacó la carta de su escondite y la dejó en su mesita de noche. Se vistió con ropa oscura, tomó su monedero y salió del camarote. Caminó sigilosa por donde estaban los cuartos de su familia, les dirigió una última mirada y murmuró un breve "adiós". Llegó pronto al sitio al que había acordado con Stear, se armó de valor, trepó por el barandal y saltó a las negras aguas del océano. Intentó conservar la calma, ya que no nadaba muy bien y el agua estaba helada, apretando fuertemente las quijadas para no emitir ningún grito que alertara a la tripulación y con los ojos cerrados para no aterrorizarse. Cuando la desesperación la empezaba a invadir, sintió que unos brazos aún más fríos la arrastraban lejos del barco y la subían a una balsa, donde había toallas y mantas.

–Ten mi vida –dijo Stear mientras le pasaba una toalla–, quiero que estés lo más cómoda posible. Sécate y luego puedes cubrirte con esto

Patty obedeció y una vez que se hubo tapado con las mantas, Stear echó a andar el bote. Le explicó que era un mecanismo metálico que él podía controlar y ya había comprobado que alcanzaba una buena velocidad. El gélido aire marino calaba a Patty hasta los huesos, pero la animaba la promesa de Stear de estar juntos por siempre. Él no se le acercaba mucho porque sabía que le daría más frío, pero no le importaba porque pronto tendrían la eternidad para no separarse.

Después de un rato, que a Patty se le hizo interminable, llegaron a una playa, o eso supuso ella ya que había perdido sus lentes al lanzarse al mar y estaba muy oscuro. El suelo no se sentía suave como la playa de Florida pero tampoco tan rocoso como algunas costas de Europa que ella conocía. Caminaron un poco y luego Stear la cargó y la llevo velozmente hacia una cueva con la entrada algo escondida. Le contó que era una zona que estaba muy cerca de la frontera con Canadá, propiedad de los Ardley y que Albert había puesto a nombre de una sociedad fantasma que Stear manejaría con otra identidad.

–Pero, ¿cómo harás para identificarte y hacer los trámites?

–Ah, en su época de vagabundo Albert conoció a mucha gente y sabe quién hace documentos apócrifos. Es un servicio que él usó cuando andaba por ahí. En cuanto podamos tomarte una foto, tú también tendrás un pasaporte nuevo, serás la señora Patricia Scott. El mío está a nombre de Alexander Scott, ¡ah!, y tendremos un acta de matrimonio. Carlisle Cullen también me ofreció ayuda, en caso de necesitarla.

Stear hubiera seguido parloteando pero se percató que Patty tiritaba, por lo que decidió terminar con eso de una buena vez.

–Por última vez te lo preguntaré, ¿estás segura?, aún puedes arrepentirte, puedo llevarte de vuelta al barco, a Chicago, a donde quieras.

–Claro que estoy segura, hazlo ya por favor.

Stear la condujo al fondo de la cueva, donde había construido una habitación muy rudimentaria. En lugar de colchón había una cama de paja cubierta con una cobija y almohadones. Stear se recostó ahí y la invitó a unirse, le contó que debía morderla y después el proceso de transformación sería muy doloroso, pero él estaría ahí con ella. Cuando despertara todo sería confuso y nuevo, pero entonces ya nada podría separarlos.

Patty no dijo nada, sólo se descubrió el cuello y se lo ofreció en un movimiento que a Stear le pareció infinitamente seductor. Él no lo pensó más y enterró sus afilados dientes en ese palpitante cuello. Sintió el dulce líquido fluir deliciosamente por su garganta, el placer que daba la sangre humana era algo incomparable. Y más cuando llevaba la vida de alguien a quien amaba tanto, era una experiencia sublime. Stear notó que el pulso de Patty disminuía y el color de sus mejillas la abandonaba y una perversa duda lo asaltó: ¿sería capaz de parar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde?

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios a **kellyelin, Lorelei Andrew y Chicuelita**. Si nos dejan reviews Stear vampiro se les aparecerá. :D


	5. Capítulo 4

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki, Igarashi y a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 **Francia, 1916**

Stear abrió los ojos de un rojo oscuro…

¿Qué eran esos filamentos fibrosos que alcanzaba a distinguir? Extendió la mano con una rapidez que le impresionó, tratando de tomar lo que le llamaba la atención, no lo logró, puesto que aún se encontraba recostado en el lecho donde había sido transformado. Liam le dejó hacer, mirándole con cierta curiosidad ¿él se había comportado igual? Sí, fue apabullante descubrir sus nuevas habilidades, y lo más desesperante había sido hacerlo en soledad; así que estaba dispuesto a instruir a Alistair en su nueva vida. Extendió la otra mano y se miró ambas como un bebé que estudia su cuerpo, ahora se mostraban pálidas, de dedos largos y los flexionó probándolos. "¿Estoy muerto?", se preguntó; si no era el infierno donde vivió los últimos tres días, ¿sería el purgatorio donde ahora se encontraba? De un ágil y elástico salto se puso en pie y, en la medida de la posible, estudió su figura. El hombre que permanece a su lado, en absoluta inmovilidad, le arrancó la camisa y la casaca del uniforme francés, dejándole el tórax descubierto, los pantalones le fueron desgarrados cuando Liam le mordió en los tobillos; así que igualmente se encuentra descalzo.

Stear se asombra al mirarse más detenidamente, no muestra rastros de heridas, aunque está sucio y supone que un buen baño no le iría nada mal. Pero lo que más le impacta es la palidez de su piel y eso que aún no se ha dado cuenta que su temperatura ha descendido de manera drástica. Se revisa el tórax, todavía buscando los orificios que la metralla le hizo y no los encuentra, dándose cuenta en cambio, de la suavidad de su piel; acabó por volver la vista, ahora nítida hasta lo inverosímil, descubriendo el rostro gloriosamente hermoso de Liam y preguntó:

–¿Qué… –su voz sonó más pura que nunca–, qué me has hecho? –completó.

–Ante todo –el alto vampiro se puso de pie ante el neófito–, las presentaciones, Alistair. Mi nombre es Liam y soy irlandés.

El olor, la voz, los ojos rojos, la seguridad del ser pálido ante él, atraparon la atención de Stear. Nunca había visto un ser humano tan perfecto. Y ahora paseó sus nuevos ojos sobre Liam, dándose cuenta que contaba con la misma blancura de piel que él, es una palidez sobre natural, instalada en la faz del hombre que le mira con precaución. No respondió a la presentación del vampiro, sino que le miró expectante; algo había sucedido en esas horrorosas horas de dolor, pero, ¿qué había sido?

–Alistair, te he convertido en vampiro.

Liam prefirió no dar más rodeos al asunto, después de todo, aunque poseían la eternidad por delante, era mejor que el nuevo miembro de su clan supiera de una vez qué había pasado y lo que desde ahora se esperaba de él. Claro que no le confesaría de golpe y porrazo que era un regalo para Maggie, en un posible romance no pensaba inmiscuirse, dejaría a las damas de su clan hacerse cargo de esa parte. La nueva mente de Stear se quedó en blanco ante la revelación de Liam, permaneciendo totalmente estático por unos pocos segundos. Liam le dio tiempo para asimilar la información. Stear acabó por inhalar una gran bocanada de aire, probando el sabor de las diminutas partículas de polvo que flotaban en el ambiente. En realidad, como vampiro no necesitaba respirar, pero debía inhalar para hablar; por lo que el neófito poseía en esos momentos una generosa provisión de aire para gritar.

–¡¿QUE TÚ HICISTE QUÉ?!

–Te convertí, yo quiero…

Liam no pudo acabar la frase, pues un rapidísimo Stear se lanzó sobre él derribándole y de paso se llevó una de las paredes de madera de la cabaña donde había comenzado nuevamente su existencia. Lo hizo con un rugido de ira y presa de una furia galvánica. Por más que quisiera creer que era una cruel y oscura broma de Liam, sabía muy en su interior, que era verdad. Se encontraba en el mundo terrenal; después de ser herido de muerte por las balas alemanas y caer en el río Somme ¿cómo había sobrevivido? ¡No había sido un milagro divino! ¡Sino que un diabólico ser lo había enviado a la condenación eterna! Ciego de rabia, cerró las manos alrededor del cuello de Liam, quien se vio sobrepasado por el nuevo vampiro, quien en ese momento, era el más fuerte de los dos. Liam se vio en el piso, con el ex soldado a horcajadas sobre él y tratando de estrangularle. Los siglos de existencia de Liam, las experiencias en el trato con otros clanes (que no siempre eran afables), le permitieron mantener la calma, ya que la fuerza y la rabia de Alistair era en ese momento un peligro de muerte.

–¿POR QUÉ?! ¿¡POR QUÉ?! –le gritó Stear a la cara.

–¡Suéltame y te lo explicaré!

Liam le sujetaba por los brazos; obviamente no podía asfixiarlo, pero si corría el peligro de verse decapitado por el muchacho si continuaba ejerciendo presión sobre su cuello.

–¡Vamos Alistair! Si me matas, no sabrás jamás por qué lo hice –azuzó Liam.

Stear acabó por ceder y lo soltó, dejando que Liam se pusiera en pie, al igual que él. La furia que sentía en esos momentos era tremenda.

–¿Entonces…? –preguntó mirándole atentamente.

Liam se sacudió la tierra de encima y le miró a los ojos.

–Ibas a morir de todas maneras, quiero que formes parte de mi clan –le dijo–. Somos tres: dos hembras, Siobhan y Maggie, y yo.

–¿Así nada más? –indagó Stear.

–Digamos que quiero equilibrar las cosas –continuó Liam.

No podía decirle la razón que le había llevado a morderle; además, era probable que ninguno de los dos se enamorara, y él estuviera sembrando en falso sus esperanzas. Era más bien su deseo de que Maggie fuera tan feliz como él y Siobhan lo que le había llevado a convertir a un nuevo miembro. Aun así, se responsabilizaría por Stear el primer año de vida como vampiro, ya que si se desmandaba, corría el peligro de ser castigo por los Volturi.

–¿Así nada más? ¿Me elegiste porque iba a morir? –continuó punzando Stear.

–Pues sí, además… tengo la sospecha de que eres un buen muchacho.

Stear se quedó cortado, a su mente llegaron nebulosos recuerdos de su infancia. Y un poco más nítidos, los rostros de su hermano, de Candy y… Patty; además de fragmentos de recuerdos de su tía, trató de pensar en sus padres, pero fueron dos de los rostros que no volverían a su mente durante mucho, muchísimo tiempo. Liam alcanzó a ver la angustia en el rostro de Alistair, y supo lo que pensaba.

–Primero lo primero –le distrajo–, tienes que beber, ¿acaso no sientes la quemazón en tu garganta? –preguntó Liam.

Le sonrió para tranquilizarlo; Stear se llevó la mano a su garganta, consciente de la quemazón que le atenazaba. Sí, tenía qué beber y supo muy bien qué era lo que necesitaba para aplacar la terrible sed que le embargaba: sangre.

–Ven conmigo –ordenó Liam y se lanzó a correr, dejando la cabaña tras de sí.

Stear tuvo tiempo de admirarse, la noche no había caído y el sol lanzaba oblicuamente sus rayos, que al incidir en su piel, lanzaban destellos brillantes.

–¡¿Qué es esto?! –preguntó asombrado.

Él no era adicto a lecturas fantasiosas y mucho menos al género de terror, por lo cual no conocía en literatura a los vampiros. Lo poco que sabía, era por los comentarios de su hermano y de sus compañeros de clase que habían leído "Drácula" y leyendas que había escuchado relatar a los sirvientes en la mansión de Lakewood.

–¡Aún hay sol! ¿Qué no se supone que los vampiros mueren al ser alcanzados por los rayos solares?

Liam lanzó una carcajada divertida.

–¡Esas son ideas erróneas! –le contestó, sin disminuir la fantástica velocidad que llevaba–. ¡Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar!

Stear se lanzó tras el vampiro maduro, sintiéndose poderoso. Gracias a Dios, su nueva mente procesaba todo con rapidez, y él había sido un hombre sumamente inteligente desde humano, así que no se sintió tan apabullado cuando se dio cuenta de que llegaban a la frontera con Bélgica, mientras el sol se ocultaba tras el horizonte.

–¿Cómo es posible? –preguntó, cuando se detuvieron.

No jadeaba, por el contrario, supo que podría correr por horas, días tal vez, sin cansarse.

–¡No has visto nada!

Se habían detenido en un bosque, con altos árboles; Liam saltó con prontitud, y se ayudó de manos y pies a trepar uno de los más altos especímenes que encontró. Stear le imitó; por ahora tomaba a Liam como un mentor, y su instinto vampírico le resultaba sumamente útil. Siguió al irlandés, quien se divertía al enseñar a Stear lanzarse de un árbol al otro, en una especie de juego de "corre que te alcanzo". Al final, acabaron los dos a la entrada del bosque.

–¿Podemos volar? –preguntó un ansioso Stear. Parecía que ya le estaba agarrando el gusto a ser vampiro.

–No, desgraciadamente no –replicó seriamente Liam–. Y tampoco nos convertimos en murciélagos.

Ya era hora de parar, Alistair necesitaba beber sangre, o su sed le volvería peligroso.

–Volvamos –pidió Liam y se lanzó a todo correr.

Stear le imitó y pronto llegaron a los campos de batalla que el neófito reconoció de forma inmediata. Un grupo de soldados franceses pernoctaba en un pequeño campamento, después de haber peleado durante el día, el dulce aroma de la sangre les invadió las fosas nasales y tanto Liam como Stear pudieron sentir que el instinto cazador se apoderaba de ellos. Liam retuvo a Stear, quien estaba dispuesto a brincar sobre los soldados sin más.

Un ligerísimo sonido de hojarasca les avisó que alguien se acercaba, y escondidos entre la maleza, pudieron detectar a dos soldados alemanes que se acercaban a los franceses lo más silenciosos posible, de forma que pudiesen dar cuenta de ellos. El nuevo vampiro no lo pensó más, saltó sobre la pareja de alemanes, quienes sorprendidos apenas atinaron a apuntarle con los largos rifles que llevaban para protegerse. Ni una sola bala salió de ellos, pues las armas salieron despedidas de las manos de los alemanes. Stear se lanzó sobre el que se encontraba más cercano y le mordió con prontitud la garganta, bebiendo con avidez. El hombre no pudo emitir más que un gutural quejido al verse atacado de esa manera, y la vida escapó con prontitud de su cuerpo.

El otro soldado intentó huir, siendo detenido por Liam, quien le propinó un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para que perdiera la consciencia, esperó a que Stear terminara con el primer soldado, mirándolo con ojo un tanto crítico. El nuevo vampiro se comportaba como todo recién nacido: con una sed voraz que obnubilaba la mente y le hacía beber de cualquier desgraciado humano que se pusiera enfrente.

Y como todo recién convertido, Stear se levantó con gotas de sangre escurriendo por su mentón, permanecía sin camisa, mientras su piel, imposiblemente pálida, parecía refulgir con los rayos de la luna que ya adornaba el firmamento.

–Hay otro más, Alistair –avisó Liam.

–¿Qué estoy haciendo? –reaccionó el chico de cabello negro.

–Alimentándote –replicó con simpleza Liam–. Es lo que eres de ahora en adelante, tu existencia es muy diferente a lo que has vivido hasta hace tres días, Alistair.

Alistair… nadie le llamaba por su nombre completo, ni siquiera la estricta tía abuela Aloy. La inquietud se sobrepuso por unos momentos a la sed que le atenaza la garganta con ardientes garfios; no había más, tenía que seguir bebiendo, o las pinzas que atenazaban su garganta nunca se verían aplacadas.

–¿Será ahora así de ahora en adelante? –le preguntó a Liam, quien se mantenía en pie al lado del cuerpo desmayado del soldado alemán.

–Poco a poco irás controlando la sed –informa Liam–. Pero eres un recién convertido, un neófito, es lógico que tus instintos estén desbocados. Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda –Liam miró al hombre a sus pies–. Es alemán –comenta.

Stear fue a la guerra con el objetivo de pelear contra los alemanes, su mente vampírica le da la respuesta lógica: ¿qué más da beber la sangre de este hombre que derribarlo desde su avión? Acaba por ceder y sacia la sed que ha despertado desde el momento en que abrió los ojos. Cuando termina con el segundo hombre, Liam sostiene los pantalones y la camisa del primero.

–Creo que te quedarán, pero primero debemos enterrar estos cuerpos, no podemos dejarlos a la vista.

Quemarlos no es opción, pues llamarían la atención del campamento, por muy rápido que se consuman, llenos como están del veneno de Stear. Los dos vampiros se alejan del campamento, a una espesa área donde el pie humano se posa muy esporádicamente, entre los dos cavaron una fosa lo suficientemente grande para contener dos cadáveres y disimularon el tumba lo mejor que pudieron.

–Creo que te vendrá bien un baño –informó Liam.

Stear no huele nada mal, a pesar de estar cubierto de polvo, de su propia sangre, ya seca desde hace horas por mantenerse a la intemperie, y la de los alemanes.

–¿Y tú, Liam? –preguntó cuando se encaminaban al río–. ¿Por qué no has bebido de esos hombres?

–En primer lugar, porque yo sólo bebo sangre inglesa –un destello cruzó los rojos ojos del vampiro–. Y en segundo lugar, bebí hace unos días, por lo cual mi sed no es tan apremiante como la tuya.

Entre algodones, le llegan a Stear los recuerdos de los paseos en Londres, mientras estudiaba en el colegio, junto con su hermano y sus respectivas novias. Como en sombras, ve el zoológico Blue River, donde alguna vez probaron uno de sus inventos. Ahora que es un vampiro ¿podrá inventar algo? ¿O su vida se volverá totalmente diferente de lo que fue? De entrada, tendrá que ocultarse de los humanos, nadie estará a salvo de él, con esa sed de fuego que siente en el fondo de su garganta. La sangre humana es simplemente deliciosa, y Stear sabe que no podrá sobrevivir sin volver a beber de otro ser humano.

–Alistair –le llama en ese momento Liam–, me di cuenta de que cuando los soldados te apuntaron, las armas saltaron de sus manos ¿tuviste algo que ver con ello? –preguntó directamente.

Stear meditó un segundo.

–Pensé en quitarle los rifles, pero de pronto, estos fueron lanzados a un lado y yo pude alimentarme –explicó el muchacho.

¡Por Dios! ¿Acaso Liam había encontrado un vampiro con habilidades? De ser así, solamente él sería "normal" en su clan. Además debía tener especial cuidado que no llamara la atención de los Volturi.

–¿Qué no todos los vampiros lo pueden hacer? –preguntó Stear confundido.

–No, Alistair, no todos los vampiros tienen habilidades "especiales" –explicó Liam–. Vístete, es hora de que Siobhan y Maggie te conozcan. Además debemos intentar reparar la cabaña, a Siobhan le agradaba con cuatro paredes.

El cambio en el muchacho, saliendo del río después de asearse, es asombroso: alto, musculoso, sin ni una sola cicatriz, a la luz de la luna. Liam conservaba la esperanza de que Maggie realmente se viera atraída por este joven vampiro, e igualmente, que Stear al ver a la pequeña vampira pelirroja, se enamorara de ella. Lejos estaba de saber que eso no sería posible, porque los sentimientos vampíricos, sumamente exacerbados, son definitivos. Y Stear continuaba enamorado de Patricia O'Brien, de quien Liam ni siquiera sospechaba su existencia.

Una vez en la cabaña, la repararon lo mejor que pudieron y se sentaron a esperar a las chicas. En realidad solo Liam se sentó, Stear al no sentirse cansado en absoluto permaneció de pie y caminando en círculos mientras hacía mil y un preguntas al irlandés. Ahí descubrió que no necesitaba dormir, así que no necesitaba un ataúd; que podía saber si un vampiro se había alimentado con ver el color de sus ojos, entre más oscuro más hambriento, por tanto más peligroso. Que debía cuidarse de ser decapitado, así como del fuego, y que la inusual fuerza con la que había logrado dominar a Liam menguaría conforme pasara su año de neófito.

–Entonces nos volveremos a enfrentar, Alistair –dijo medio en broma medio en serio.

De pronto escucharon dos voces femeninas que se aproximaban por el bosque; en cuanto estuvieron a la vista, Stear se quedó sin habla, nunca en su vida había estado en presencia de dos mujeres tan perfectas. Siobhan con su imponente estatura, era la primera mujer más alta que él mismo que veía de cerca. Además, con sus voluptuosas formas parecía haber salido directamente de las fantasías de cualquier hombre. La diminuta Maggie, tanto como otra que siempre estaba en sus pensamientos, con una esbelta figura y una hermosa cabellera color rojo brillante. Ambas tenían un aire salvaje y de libertad que pocas veces había visto.

Ellas se detuvieron en seco cuando notaron que Liam no estaba solo. Estudiaron en silencio al extraño y miraron inquisitivamente a su compañero de clan.

–Buenas noches chicas, les presento a Alistair, me gustaría que se integrara a nuestro clan –intervino el veterano vampiro.

–Buenas noches Alistair, soy Siobhan y ella es Maggie –la chica solo hizo un ademán a manera de saludo–. Cuéntanos, ¿de dónde vienes?, ¿cómo conociste a Liam? –dijo mientras se aproximaba a saludar a su compañero, quien no dio oportunidad a Stear de hablar y empezó a contar como lo había rescatado.

–…y bueno, me pareció que sería un desperdicio dejarlo morir, además que creo que será una buena adición a nuestro clan –concluyó. Maggie sabía que Liam decía la verdad, pero a la vez sabía que había algo más. Por su parte Siobhan, quien conocía a su amado como a la palma de su mano, adivinó de inmediato la verdadera intención.

–Me parece una idea fantástica, bienvenido Alistair.

–Eh, gracias –dijo él sintiéndose algo cohibido–. En realidad prefiero que me llamen Stear.

–¿En serio volabas en uno de esos aparatos? ¿Los "alviones"? –dijo al fin Maggie.

–Sí, aviones –corrigió él.

–Oh, debes contarnos cómo es eso, aquí a Liam lo tienen fascinado esas novedades. Sospecho que te convirtió exclusivamente para que lo lleves a pasear en uno.

–Tendríamos que robarlo, pero podría hacerse, ¿por qué no? –y se enfrascaron en una amena plática acerca de la gran pasión de Stear.

Ellos querían saberlo todo, no solo sobre los aviones sino de muchas otras cosas que habían visto en esos tiempos de guerra, ya que ellos interactuaban poco con la sociedad. Él a su vez les preguntaba sobre la vida de los vampiros. Cuando empezó a salir el sol y sus pieles a centellear, entraron a la cabaña, le explicaron que si bien no los hería no deseaban llamar la atención. Así pasaron casi todo el día, al caer la noche salieron a seguir probando las habilidades de Stear, pronto descubrieron que podía mover cualquier cosa de metal usando la mente, no solo desplazarla sino también moldear a su gusto.

Pronto, la intensa sed de neófito de Stear se hizo evidente y debió cazar de nuevo y tomaron turnos para acompañarlo, solo cuando fue el turno de los cuatro de alimentarse salieron todos juntos. Decidir la presa causó la primera fricción, Stear pretendía solo alimentarse de alemanes, mientras que Liam insistía con su habitual dieta de soldados ingleses. Por fortuna hallaron los restos de una batalla que había terminado hacía poco y buscaron entre los moribundos, ambos pudieron alimentarse según querían y las chicas no pusieron atención a eso y solo bebieron.

Así pasaron las semanas, que lentamente se fueron convirtiendo en meses, Stear les hablaba un poco de Estados Unidos y de Londres, de vez en cuando dejaba caer algunos nombres: Archie, Anthony, Candy, Patty, Annie. Ellos entendían que no hablara mucho, ya que sabían que los recuerdos humanos muchas veces no eran muy claros, había vampiros que incluso se olvidaban de todo lo vivido cuando humanos. En realidad Stear recordaba cada vez mejor, pero prefería omitir algunas cosas, sobre todo las relacionadas con Patty, algunos recuerdos eran muy íntimos. Ellos a su vez le contaron de un amigo inglés que había emigrado a América hacía uno o dos siglos. "Carlisle Cullen, el único inglés decente que he conocido", había dicho Liam.

La curiosidad de volar era muy fuerte en todos ellos y la inventiva de Stear no dejó de hacerse notar. Consiguieron primero distintas piezas metálicas y las unieron, primero probó Stear hacerla flotar con él solo arriba, como si fuera una alfombra voladora. Una vez que lo hubo dominado, empezaron a turnarse para volar con él. Después lo intentaron los cuatro juntos, lograron elevarse y recorrer algo de distancia, pero el peso de los cuatro fue demasiado para el material y terminó por romperse, afortunadamente estaban sobre unos árboles y lograron asirse de ellos entre risas.

En una ocasión en la que los cuatro debían alimentarse surgió la polémica de siempre, esta vez Liam ya estaba demasiado hambriento y malhumorado, por lo que la usual discusión con Stear empezó a subir de intensidad. Estaban a punto de irse a los golpes, cuando Siobhan vio la dorada oportunidad y la aprovechó.

–Liam, cariño, tranquilízate. ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo vamos a buscar tu…eh…dieta habitual y Maggie acompaña a Stear a cazar alemanes? –la chica le dirigió una mirada extrañada–. Vamos linda, hace mucho que Liam y yo no pasamos tiempo a solas –acompañó la última frase con una expresión que al parecer Maggie entendió porque se limitó a asentir–. Solo déjenme platicar un momento a solas con Maggie ¿sí?, entonces todos podremos ir de caza.

Ambos vampiros accedieron a regañadientes y sin dirigirse siquiera una mirada. No sabían que en ese momento Siobhan revelaba a Maggie el verdadero objetivo de integrar a Stear al clan y le daba consejos para conquistarlo, ya que había notado que el joven no le era del todo indiferente.

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios a **kellyelin, Lorelei Andrew y Chicuelita,** también a **Gina** que nos hace llegar sus comentarios por otros medios :)


	6. Capítulo 5

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki, Igarashi y a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 **Frontera EUA/Canadá; 1919**

 _Él no lo pensó más y enterró sus afilados dientes en ese palpitante cuello. Sintió el dulce líquido fluir deliciosamente por su garganta, el placer que daba la sangre humana era algo incomparable. Y más cuando llevaba la vida de alguien a quien amaba tanto, era una experiencia sublime. Stear notó que el pulso de Patty disminuía y el color de sus mejillas la abandonaba y una perversa duda lo asaltó: ¿sería capaz de parar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde?_

Sacando fuerzas de lo más profundo de su alma, se detuvo. El corazón de Patty apenas latía ya, pero al menos lo suficiente para llevar el veneno a todo su ser. Además le había inyectado mucho.

Durante todo el tiempo que duró el cambio no se despegó de ahí, con el corazón compungido la observó retorcerse y gritar de dolor. Él también había pasado por eso y recordaba lo terrible que se sentía. Actuó del mismo modo que había hecho Liam con él, reconfortándola en medio de su sufrimiento y tomándole las manos cuando lo necesitaba. Stear podía sentir como la temperatura de Patty disminuía, mientras el proceso se completaba. La ventaja era que ella sabía lo que sucedería al terminar el proceso, lo contrario a él, quien recordó todas las locas ideas que cruzaron por su mente mientras se completaba su conversión.

Pudo apreciar los sutiles cambios que se efectuaban en su anatomía. Su cintura se empequeñecía, los pechos y las caderas se redondeaban aún más, el rostro se afilaba y la piel se tornaba imposiblemente pálida. Si el corazón de Stear hubiera seguido latiendo, en esos momentos se hubiera detenido ante la belleza de escándalo en la que Patty se estaba convirtiendo, si hubiera seguido respirando, se encontraría resollando impactado por la sobrenatural belleza que su amada poseía.

Por fin, Patty abrió los ojos y vio todo con una claridad inusitada a pesar de la oscuridad de la cueva, mejor aún que cuando usaba anteojos nuevos, y con su nuevo oído, escuchó claramente el rumor de las olas mientras estas chocaban en la costa, así como la variedad de fauna que poblaba el lugar donde se encontraban; también percibió los aromas que la rodeaban, la fresca paja, el musgo de la cueva, el aire salado que alcanzaba a entrar, otro aroma varonil y sensual que reconoció inmediatamente como el de Stear. Este se le acercó con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro.

–Hola, ¡que hermosa amaneciste! –bromeó–. ¿Quieres verte? –y le dio un espejo.

Ella lo tomó y se observó, su rostro todavía exhibía su forma más bien redonda pero ahora era delgado, sus facciones más refinadas y los ojos de un rojo intenso. Luego observó su cuerpo, notó que el vestido le quedaba más flojo de la cintura y más ajustado del pecho, sus brazos y piernas se veían delgados pero bien torneados. Volteó a ver a Stear y se asombró de verle tan gloriosamente guapo; verdad que desde que se le había presentado ella se había asombrado del cambio que había encontrado en él, pero ahora, con su nueva vista, podía apreciar claramente lo guapo que se había vuelto gracias a la conversión. E infirió, en un pueril deseo vanidoso, que ella debía de mostrarse igualmente bella, así con una voz que a ella misma le sorprendió, por lo diáfana y clara, como si fueran campanillas de plata, preguntó:

–¿Te gusto?

–Mi amor, me encantabas desde antes; además, lo que yo amo es tu esencia, tu alma. Incluso si hubieras elegido seguir siendo humana y envejecer, te habría seguido amando.

Patty escuchaba esto con alegría, aunque le frunció el ceño ligeramente molesta cuando el mencionó lo de envejecer, haciendo reír a Stear; de pronto, sintió algo más fuerte dentro de ella: una quemazón terrible en la garganta y una ansiedad que se apoderaba de su ser. Involuntariamente se llevó una mano a la garganta y miró a Stear con ojos inquisitivos.

–Ah, es la sed –fue la respuesta a la silenciosa pregunta–. Debemos ir a cazar, ven –y le tendió la mano.

Salieron de la cueva a un bello paisaje en el que la noche empezaba a caer. Stear la condujo hacia un inmenso bosque y la enseñó a moverse en silencio para no alertar a los animales. Stear no dejaba de mirarla, pues la bella piel de Patty relucía ligeramente en la noche, y se movía con una gracia y elegancia que le tenían preso. No tardaron en divisar a un par de alces que bebían de un arroyo, contentos de hallar presa para ambos, se abalanzaron sobre las criaturas, que intentaron huir pero no fueron tan rápidas. Ella bebió con avidez hasta dejar seco al animal; al observarla al acecho y lanzarse con furia sobre su presa despertó en él un deseo que pronto podría satisfacer, en cuanto la convenciera de volver a la cueva.

–Stear, mi garganta –gimió ella–, ya no tengo sed, pero me sigue quemando.

–Bueno, te lo había advertido, solo hay algo que te lo quitará, pero tú me dijiste que no querías… –vio que Patty comenzaba a moverse siguiendo un olor que él percibió también de inmediato: humanos.

Corrió detrás de ella y vieron a tres cazadores furtivos poniendo unas trampas a pesar de ser todavía época de veda. Aunque hubieran sido ciudadanos ejemplares no habrían podido escapar a su destino, Patty ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar y atrapó al que estaba más apartado, le cubrió la boca y bebió hasta matarlo. Cuando terminó se lanzó sobre el segundo y empezó a beber también, este último alcanzó a gritar y su horrorizado compañero observó como una hermosa mujer lo atacaba. Intentó huir pero Stear le cortó el paso, nunca le había agradado alimentarse de humanos, pero a este ya no podía dejarlo ir vivo y no tuvo más remedio que morderlo.

Cuando Patty hubo terminado con el segundo, y vio su vestido lleno de sangre, cayó en la cuenta de lo que había hecho.

–¡Dios mío! Stear, ¿qué hice?, ¡no es posible! Soy un ser terrible, pobres hombres.

–Ya sabías que esto podía pasar, es normal –dijo al tiempo que la abrazaba para consolarla y calmarla, acariciándole la espalda–. Es lo que ahora somos. Seguiremos intentando evitarlo, pero cosas así suceden.

–Pero Stear, ¿cómo puedes decirlo tan tranquilo?, son personas, no una tanda de galletas que se quemó en el horno. Tengo que ser fuerte. No volverá a suceder –lejos estaba de saber lo difícil que le resultaría controlar su sed. La otrora mesurada Patty O'Brien era ahora una neófita con instintos voraces.

Los brazos de Stear la calmaron un poco, enterraron los cuerpos y dijeron una oración para que ella no se sintiera tan mal, se acercaron al arroyo y se lavaron la sangre de la ropa. Pasaron un rato más trepando a los árboles y corriendo para que Patty probara sus nuevas habilidades. El inventor, que ya no quería esperar más, cuando vio que la mañana no estaba lejos, le pidió que probara seguir su rastro hasta la cueva y emprendió la carrera. Ella comenzó a seguirlo divertida y dio pronto con el lugar. Cuando entró le sorprendió lo que vio, la cama adornada con mantones y almohadas elegantes y la iluminación tenue que despedían unas velas.

–Stear, ¡es precioso!

–Que bueno que te guste mi amor –dijo sonriendo el muchacho.

–Pero, creí que habías dicho que ya no necesitábamos dormir, no me siento cansada en lo absoluto.

–Es que pensé que esta sería algo así como nuestra noche de bodas –repuso él, turbado ante su pensamiento.

–¡Oh! –exclamó ella cuando comprendió lo que eso significaba, si hubiese seguido siendo humana, podría haberse ruborizado virginalmente–. Bueno, entonces dame un momento para prepararme, yo también había pensado en este momento.

El chico se acercó a la salida de la cueva dándole la espalda mientras ella buscaba en las cajas la sugerente ropa de dormir que había comprado en Chicago. Pronto la halló y se deshizo del vestido sucio, comprobó que no olía mal a pesar de haber pasado la **noche** correteando, solo se sacudió un poco y trató de acomodarse el cabello. Se arrepintió de no haber puesto más atención a Candy y Annie cuando se daban consejos para seducir a sus esposos, ella las ignoraba porque asumía que ya nunca tendría necesidad de tales cosas. Ahora no tenía ni idea de cómo incitar a Stear, rogó que el atrevido camisón en su nueva y atractiva figura fuera suficiente. Llamó a su amado y aguardó de pie, en medio del místico escenario que él había creado. Cuando él la recorrió con la mirada llena de pasión, supo que el camisón había bastado y sobrado para encenderlo.

Él se acercó lentamente, disfrutando de la vista que tenía ante sí. Cuando por fin estuvo a su lado, atrapó sus labios en un beso, suave al principio, salvaje y demandante después. Ella le correspondía feliz y se preguntaba cómo había podido él contenerse tanto. Tímidamente comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa y a acariciar el pecho y abdomen de su amado. Él a su vez la recorría con manos ansiosas y ya sin el cuidado que debía tener cuando ella era aún humana. Además, ahora al ser vampiros ambos, la temperatura de su piel había quedado igualada, por lo que podían tocarse sin sentir frío. Lentamente se desvistieron mutuamente, apreciando cada centímetro de sus perfectos cuerpos. Con delicadeza, pues era la primera vez de ella, él la recostó y comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con besos mientras la acariciaba en lugares donde nadie la había tocado jamás. Ella se retorcía de placer y procuraba atraerlo hacia ella y buscaba frotarse aún más contra él sin saber exactamente qué pedirle. Aunque no necesitaban respirar, ambos jadeaban por la pasión que sentían en esos momentos.

–Stear… por favor,… ya no puedo esperar –dijo en medio de jadeos.

Él sonrió y le dijo provocadoramente:

–¿Sabes?, aunque es tu primera vez, no te dolerá.

En cuanto ella escuchó eso, de un ágil movimiento se colocó encima de él e introdujo su virilidad dentro de sí. Dejó que las sensaciones la invadieran mientras se aferraba a él y sentía como la llenaba. Por instinto se empezó a mover, cabalgándolo y él correspondía su abrazo y se movía en perfecta sincronía, en medio de gemidos y palabras inconexas. Alcanzaron juntos la cúspide del placer con un fuerte grito. Los dos permanecieron en la improvisada cama, dejando que las oleadas de placer pasaran, ella seguía aferrada a él. Ambos se dieron cuenta de que el placer sexual que sentían sólo se equiparaba con beber sangre humana, ambas experiencias les habían hecho llegar al éxtasis y deseaban repetirlas lo más pronto posible.

–Eso fue –empezó ella–, espectacular. Espero no haberte asustado.

–¿Asustarme? –dijo él mientras le acariciaba la espalda con los dedos–. No, solo un poco sorprendido. Pero me gusta esta nueva tú, creo que ya no podré decirte Patty, me parece que ahora Patricia te va más.

–Patricia me gusta.

–¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de la intimidad con un vampiro? No necesitamos prácticamente tiempo para recuperarnos. Voy a apagar las velas, no quiero por accidente empezar un incendio –el fuego era de las pocas cosas que sí podía dañarlos–, porque ahora no pienso contenerme. Aunque sabía que no te lastimaría quise ser cuidadoso. Pero usted, señora, me ha demostrado que no es necesario –Stear sonrió malicioso.

En un santiamén hubo apagado todas las velas y se lanzó sobre ella con tal pasión que hicieron aún más profunda la cueva. Ella recibía sus embistes con gusto, su inexperiencia la compensaba con energía y un desarrollado instinto para intensificar el placer. Así pasaron los siguientes días, amándose sin cesar, recuperando el tiempo perdido, compartiendo sus sentimientos y anhelos. Hasta que la sed los invadió de nuevo y tuvieron que volver a cazar, y en esta ocasión, no se toparon con humanos, para la buena fortuna de aquellos.

A Patricia le maravillaba compartir lo hermoso de la naturaleza con Stear, trepar a lo más alto de los árboles, internarse en lo más profundo del bosque y las cuevas. Incluso se arrojaban desnudos a nadar en el mar y habían disfrutado particularmente un par de intensas sesiones de amor bajo las olas. Una de ellas con Patricia recargada sobre unas rocas, con las piernas abrazando a Stear mientras este la amaba con desenfreno, y otra en una cueva submarina que habían hallado.

También habían experimentado volar, como Stear hacía tiempo con los irlandeses: se habían subido a un trozo lo suficientemente grande de metal, que Stear había hecho moverse y con él habían recorrido los aires. Así pudo el inventor cumplir la promesa de mostrarle a su compañera el sol poniente que se extendía hasta el infinito, mientras sus pieles centelleaban y sus almas eran una sola.

Para Stear, también estas experiencias parecían nuevas, a pesar de que le llevaba un par de años de experiencia como vampiro, nunca había disfrutado tanto como ahora. El clan irlandés fue muy amable y paciente con él, y Stear disfrutó muchísimo su vida con ellos. Pero los fuertes lazos con su hermano y con su amada, siempre tiñeron de melancolía su nueva vida, por mucho que esta fuese tan excitante. El descubrir su don sobre los metales fue algo que le llenó de orgullo, ya que desde que lo perfeccionó, sus inventos funcionaron a las mil maravillas.

Ni Liam, ni Siobhan, ni Maggie le habían prohibido trabajar en sus inventos, al contrario, le habían animado a hacerlo, curiosos por su vida humana; ya que los irlandeses hacía mucho que no compartían con la sociedad humana, como no fuera para alimentarse de ellos. Pero a Stear siempre le había causado un cierto malestar y un sentimiento de culpa muy marcado el hacerlo. Cuando regresó a América y fortuitamente encontró a los Cullen con su peculiar dieta "vegetariana", se sintió mucho más animado y alentado para modificar su forma de vida. Pasó unos meses muy agradables en compañía del generoso y misericordioso médico y su recién convertido compañero, Edward. Stear sentía profundos deseos de acercarse a su familia, pero temía lastimarlos si lo hacía, puesto que su forma de alimentarse se basaba en la sangre humana. Cuando Carlisle le explicó que había una opción diferente, sintió un profundo alivio que le impelió a "entrenarse", junto a los Cullen, en el "vegetarianismo", como lo llamaban guasonamente.

Sin embargo, para un vampiro que bebe sangre humana, es sumamente difícil dejar de hacerlo. Su naturaleza le impulsa a beber de los hombres y mujeres que pueblan el planeta, así que requiere de un titánico esfuerzo de la voluntad para lograrlo. Carlisle le hizo ver que serían los fuertes vínculos afectivos los que lograrían de él el volverse cien por ciento vegetariano. Y además, en su caso y en el de Patricia, tal pareciera que entre más mesurados hubieran sido en sus vidas humanas, más se desbocaban sus instintos asesinos. Stear se sentía como un tiburón que hubiese olido la sangre humana, la tenía imprimada en sus sentidos y la tentación cuando estaba junto a un yacimiento humano era muy, pero muy poderosa. Pero él quería lograr lo que los Cullen: convivir con la sociedad humana. Recordó con una ligera sonrisa y un igual estremecimiento, su primer encuentro con los Cullen, quienes tenían los ojos de un tono dorado, en lugar del rojo profundo que él mismo, el clan irlandés y Garrett, poseían.

Sin embargo, no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas en su convivencia con Patricia, pronto sucedió lo inevitable. En uno de sus paseos al caer la tarde de un día nublado se toparon con una pareja que estaba de campamento. Los encontraron muy abruptamente ya que el viento soplaba en dirección contraria y no les había hecho llegar el aroma. Los humanos se afanaban en preparar la cena, mientras dos pares de ojos fríos los observaban hambrientos. Patricia pensó que le sería más fácil lanzarse sobre ellos si estuvieran durmiendo; como por arte de magia, la pareja dejó lo que estaba haciendo, se acurrucó donde y como pudo y se quedaron profundamente dormidos. Sin pensarlo más, pues ya se había controlado bastante, se abalanzó sobre el varón para alimentarse, seguida muy de cerca por Stear, quien dio cuenta de la mujer. Una vez que hubieron terminado, Patricia volvió a lamentarse como la primera vez que había cazado un humano. De nuevo, dieron sepultura a la pareja y Stear trató de consolar a su mujer sin éxito. Pronto su sed de neófita la distrajo y se alejaron a buscar nuevas presas, esta vez solo animales.

Esa misma noche, una vez que Patricia se sintió algo saciada y contemplaban las estrellas tumbados en un claro del bosque, él sacó a relucir algo en lo que había estado pensando por largo rato.

–Mi amor, ¿recuerdas a la pareja que hallamos más temprano?

–Sí –dijo ella tratando de no sonar culpable–. ¿Qué pasa?, por Dios, no me digas que los conocías –añadió alarmada.

–No, nada de eso. Es que me pareció extraño que estaban muy activos en su campamento y de repente se durmieron, sin siquiera meterse a la tienda de campaña.

–Es posible que yo haya tenido que ver con eso –dijo Patty, mientras Stear la miraba como pidiéndole que se explicara–. Estaba pensando que me sería más fácil caer sobre ellos si dormían.

–¿Quieres decir que tú causaste que se durmieran?

–No lo sé, es posible. Cuando ayudaba a Candy y Annie con sus bebés, ellas decían que siempre que yo los cargaba se quedaban dormidos con más facilidad y despertaban de mejor humor.

–¡Vaya!, ese sí que es un poder inusual –dijo el chico, sorprendido. En todo el tiempo que llevaba de haberla convertido, se habían convencido que ella no tenía ningún poder especial, como la habilidad de Maggie para ver la verdad, o la capacidad de Edward para leer mentes o la suya propia para manejar los metales a distancia. Quizá simplemente no habían tenido la oportunidad de probar su habilidad–. Me pregunto si solo funcionará en humanos.

–Seguramente cariño, nosotros no dormimos. –replicó Patricia, con voz de maestra de escuela y sonriendo pícara.

–Como sea debemos experimentar –dijo Stear, sentándose sobre la hierba, el científico dentro de él saltaba de gusto ante la perspectiva, correspondiendo con una sonrisa afectada a la de su mujer.

–Oh no, yo no me atrevería a acercarme a más humanos. Ni lo pienses Stear –declaró firmemente la muchacha.

–No me refería a humanos, hablo de vampiros, en particular de mí. Anda, intenta hacerme lo que hiciste con la pareja.

Patricia lo miró entre extrañada y divertida, a ella también le agradaba la idea de un experimento.

–Muy bien, aquí voy –y empezó a centrar su empeño en dormir a Stear. Este al principio no sintió nada, pero poco después un letargo lo comenzó a invadir. No lo dormía, pero aturdía su mente y no le permitía moverse y razonar como siempre, solo deseaba recostarse y quedarse ahí inmóvil.

Después de un momento, él mismo le pidió que se detuviera.

–Cielos, Patricia, es algo muy extraño, es lo más parecido a la somnolencia que he sentido desde que me convirtieron.

–Pero, ¿estás bien mi amor?

–Sí, claro, en cuanto paraste todo se evaporó y mis facultades volvieron. Pero al menos ya sabemos que puedes aturdir un poco a un vampiro. Nunca se sabe cuando pueda ser útil eso. Ahora debemos ampliar el experimento, saber si funciona a distancia, cual es la distancia máxima, en fin tantas opciones. No veo la hora que dejes de ser neófita y poder probar con humanos.

Así, se enfrascaron en una entretenida exploración de sus habilidades vampíricas. Descubrieron que funcionaba a unos cientos de metros, que podía determinar el tiempo que la influencia duraba aunque ella no estuviera presente. Y que podía incluso "plantar" ideas y pensamientos en la mente de quien hacía dormir, ambos supusieron que en humanos eso sería que podría hacerlos soñar lo que ella deseara.

Stear se dedicó igualmente a trabajar con su propia habilidad, ya Patricia lo había visto hacerlo cuando construyó el carrusel que le regalaron al pequeño Alistair, su sobrino. Stear se hacía de material y a veces creaba mecanismos complejos, otras, cosas tan simples como la vez que le regaló un ramito de diminutas rosas plateadas, creadas a partir de láminas que recabó de un basurero. Patricia lo observó curiosa, mientras él movía las manos y daba forma a las flores, pétalo a pétalo, con una delicadeza y una maestría infinita, en las que se entremezclaban el amor que sentía por ella. La vampira hubiera podido llorar de emoción cuando recibió el obsequio, acariciándolo con suavidad.

–Es tan hermoso, Stear –murmuró con su voz de campanillas temblorosa.

–Tú lo mereces, querida mía –le replicó Stear, con el amor reflejado en sus oscuras pupilas.

La chica mantuvo en sus manos el ramito durante mucho rato, hasta que salieron por la noche a juguetear, como hacían desde que él la convirtiera. En ese momento, lo colocó en la cueva donde por ahora vivían a su vista y salió con él.

Juguetearon en el mar, encantados por la sinuosidad de sus movimientos en el líquido elemento. Y se encontraban recostados en un pequeño promontorio de piedras, cuando Patricia movió la cabeza del regazo de Stear para preguntarle algo que le rondaba la mente.

–Stear, siempre que trabajas los metales, usas las manos ¿tu habilidad es mental o manual?

–Mental –respondió él con rapidez–. Es sólo que… –¿cómo explicarlo?– me es más fácil manipular los metales si imagino que los estoy manejando con las manos, pero puedo hacerlo con sólo pensarlo. Además –le volvió a sonreír con esa sonrisa pícara que de un tiempo para acá usaba para derretir las entrañas de su compañera–, crea más efecto si uso las manos.

Patricia le propinó un manotazo, divertida por la explicación de Stear, riendo como niña.

–¡Oiga, señora! –replicó el chico–. Recuerde que por ahora es usted más fuerte que yo, no abuse de ello.

–¡Vaya que voy a abusar!

Patricia se puso de pie de un elegante y ágil salto y lo tomó consigo, arrojándose al mar.

–¡Me ahogo! –gritó Stear, provocando las carcajadas de Patricia.

–¡Deje y le doy respiración de boca a boca, señor inventor!

Se volvió un beso profundo y apasionado, como ahora estaban acostumbrados a hacerlo y la obvia culminación tuvo lugar entre las olas del mar, que por lo demás, se mostraba tranquilo.

–Patty…

Había veces, que Stear usaba aún el nombre cariñoso de cuando la conoció, casi siendo una niña; nebulosamente podía recordar la figura regordeta de Patricia, y lo que le encantaba, era que la ternura con la que la conoció aún permanecía en ella. El vampirismo podía sacar lo peor de los convertidos, pero en su caso, tal parecía que no era así, que en realidad, su humanidad se encontraba dentro de ellos.

–¿Qué sucede, Stear?

Patricia se entretenía tejiendo y destejiendo la paja que se encontraba en la cueva que usaban.

–He pensado que ya es tiempo que nos movamos, ¿te gustaría conocer a los Cullen? –preguntó el muchacho moreno.

Patricia había escuchado a su compañero alabar a la pareja de vampiros que conociera en Ohio, y tenía cierta curiosidad por conocerlos.

–Pensé que querrías primero ir a ver a la familia –confesó.

En su caso, donde estuviera Stear, ahí estaba su hogar, como ahora en esa cueva.

–Te seré franco –Stear titubeaba un poco–. Creo que sería bueno que terminaras tu primer año como neófita algo alejada de los humanos, sobre todo de ellos, y para ser sinceros, yo tampoco me siento totalmente seguro de no atacarlos, con todo y que permanecí relativamente cerca de mi hermano y Albert cuando te empecé a seguir.

Patricia podría haberse sentido ofendida, pero sabía que lo que Stear decía era cierto, ya habían pasado un par de meses desde su transformación, pero su sed por sangre humana seguía tan voraz como el primer día, o la primera noche, si hablaban con tecnicismos. Stear deseaba que con el tiempo, se pudieran acercar a la sociedad humana, tal como Carlisle y Edward Cullen lo hacían, ya que por eso se había tomado la molestia de crear identidades falsas e incluso de contactar a William A. Ardley, a fin de confesarle su verdadera naturaleza.

Además, ella había prometido hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para lograr volverse vegetariana, como le había explicado Stear que llamaban a la dieta de animales en lugar de humanos. ¡Y vaya que era duro! Un buen antílope o alce no alcanzaba la calidad del más frágil ser humano del que ella bebiera. Pero se esforzaría por controlar su sed y poder regresar a la sociedad humana, de una u otra forma.

Ambos estaban muy conscientes de que tenían la eternidad por delante, pero que durante varias décadas no podrían ser vistos cerca de los Ardley, los Cornwell o los O'Brien, y aunque le dolía pensar en que su familia moriría y ella no les vería más, el pensar en pasar la eternidad al lado de su amado la llenaba de alegría. Eran una familia, así de sencillo, ellos dos no necesitaban a nadie más. Y si fuera necesario alguien más, pues podrían recurrir a la conversión, tal vez hasta con un pequeño que se pareciese a alguno de los dos, al menos Patty así lo deseaba.

Sí, la vida era buena, por lo que ella estaba sumamente agradecida con su destino y hasta con Dios. ¿Un vampiro podía orar? Bueno, lo había hecho un par de veces, cuando bebió de aquellos pobres humanos que se encontró y alguna vez elevó una plegaria de agradecimiento al cielo, y hasta ahora, no había sido tocada por ningún rayo justiciero, así que supuso que no lo estaba haciendo del todo mal. Tal parecía que esas leyendas que hablaban de que los vampiros eran seres malignos, merecedores de una estaca y de la calcinación solar eran sólo leyendas. Ella había descubierto un nuevo mundo a sus pies, y pensaba aprovechar junto a Stear, lo que el universo le ofrecía.

–Sí, Stear, quiero conocer al doctor Cullen, espero que él nos ayude a controlar totalmente la sed que sentimos –aceptó.

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios a **kellyelin, Lorelei y Chicuelita.**

Esperamos que este capítulo les haya gustado. ** _Lady Lyuva y Sabrina_**


	7. Capítulo 6

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki, Igarashi y a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 **Francia, 1917**

Los dos se encontraban encaramados en una de las ramas más altas de uno de los más altos árboles del bosque donde habitaban desde hacía algún tiempo. Stear observaba la noche atentamente, aunque no necesitaba hacer un gran esfuerzo para detectar los detalles y el aroma a grama que se desprendía del suelo. Desde su conversión, estos momentos le hacían sentirse en la cima del mundo, mirando desde lo alto lo que el universo le ofrecía. Maggie le miraba a él, ya tenían varios días juntos y aún no se había animado a nada con él. A pesar de los consejos que Siobhan le había dado cuando se separaron en parejas. Ya se imaginaba que Liam había convertido a Stear para ella, en un intento por encontrarle un compañero; y bueno, tampoco era que no lo deseara, después de todo, ver lo mucho que Siobhan y Liam se amaban le causaba un poquito de envidia, ¿para qué negarlo? Se entendían tan bien, que muchas veces, ella se sentía como una intrusa. Aunque en realidad, fungía como hija de ambos.

Y para ser franca, Stear era una magnífica persona, nunca había conocido a nadie como él, ni cuando era humana, aunque en realidad sus recuerdos de ese lejano periodo eran muy pocos. Lo más nítido que tenía era el sufrimiento que padeció antes de que Liam y Siobhan la encontraran y la incluyeran en su clan. Alistair era muy simpático, amén de guapo. Claro que todos los vampiros eran muy guapos, era algo que venía junto con el veneno y la tentación de la sangre humana. Pero en Stear, al ser recién convertido, aún imperaba el sentido humano. La divertía enormemente todo lo que se le ocurría para continuar trabajando su habilidad, y ya le había confesado que le gustaba inventar y trabajar con máquinas. ¡Y vaya que era bueno! En estos meses que llevaba en el clan, había construido varias cosas, como juguetes de cuerda que eran una maravilla.

Por fin tomó valor y decidió lanzarse "al ataque", estaba segura que Stear sería un magnífico compañero, aun cuando ahora no sintiera una pasión arrebatadora por él. Siobhan le había recomendado se mostrara coqueta y receptiva con Stear, a fin de seducirle, y bueno, tampoco era una niña que no supiera cómo se hacía algo así.

–Stear –llamó–, ¿eres feliz?

Stear volvió los ojos, de un impresionante color rojo, puesto que estaban recién alimentados, hacia el rostro de la joven pelirroja. Por un momento, le vino a la mente el rostro de su prima Eliza, con sus bucles y su gesto desdeñoso. Maggie no era altiva ni grosera como Eliza, al contrario, era una maravillosa mujer. Su don la hacía generosa, pues sabía que la verdad puede hacer tanto o más daño que una mentira. Por inercia, estuvo a punto de contestar en sentido positivo, pero él sabía muy bien que no era cien por ciento feliz; tal vez la chica podría volverse su confidente, pues les había contado mucho de lo que él recordaba en su reciente vida humana, pero su fallido amor era un dolor que aún guardaba para él. Día con día, se preguntaba qué había pasado con Patty, ¿cómo había reaccionado ante "su muerte"? ¿Reharía su vida con otro hombre? Esta posibilidad le llenaba de celos, pues no quería que otro hombre la tocara y la besara, sino solamente él.

–Pues… en realidad no soy totalmente feliz, Maggie.

Maggie detectó la sombra de un dolor muy grande, pero no podía saber qué era lo que lo provocaba. Le tocó la mano y le acarició el dorso, en un intento de consolarlo.

–Tú sabes que nosotros te queremos mucho.

Pensó que extrañaría a su familia, sobre todo a su hermano Archie, de quien les había contado muchas anécdotas de lo que recordaba cuando eran niños. Maggie se acercó aún más a él. Y, de pronto, le besó en la boca; Stear, tomado por sorpresa, primero aceptó el beso, pero sin tratar de abrazar a la vampira, ni devolverlo, luego, cuando ella intentó enredarle los brazos en el cuello, Stear se removió delicadamente, con tal mal tino, que la rama en la que estaban sentados se partió, precipitándoles al vacío. Ambos cayeron con elegancia y agilidad y Stear aprovechó para justificarse:

–Maggie, lo siento, pero no puedo corresponderte. Eres muy hermosa, pero yo…

Que cliché sonaba, pero en la mente del neófito refulgía el rostro de una chica morena, de anteojos y enormes ojos color chocolate, así como cabello castaño oscuro y figura algo regordeta.

–Tú no me quieres –completó con suavidad Maggie–; bueno, he de confesarte que tampoco te amo con una pasión arrolladora, pero creo que podemos intentarlo –Maggie fijó los hermosos ojos rojos en el rostro de Stear–. Tú me gustas mucho, Stear –confesó.

Stear la miró, aunque conocía el don de la chica y sabiendo que detectaría alguna mentira, ella no merecía hacerse ilusiones con un hombre que podría amarla nunca. Porque Stear sabía que el único amor que sentía era por una sola mujer: Patricia O'Brien.

–No, Maggie –negó también con suavidad y voz profunda–. Yo amo a otra mujer, y es a la única que amaré por siempre.

Maggie le evaluó con detenimiento y se pronto, se sintió invadida por la vergüenza. ¡Se estaba ofreciendo a un hombre que amaba otra!

–¡Stear! –exclamó desbordando inquietud–. Lo siento, yo…

Si pudiera sonrojarse, estaría totalmente colorada, no sólo el cabello.

–No, Maggie –Stear se mostraba calmado y abochornado–, eres una mujer muy hermosa y deseable. Soy yo el que no puedo enamorarme de ti –le sonrió con una sonrisa dulce–. Y tú mereces un hombre que te ame por sobre todas las cosas –suspiró profundamente.

Maggie y él se quedaron en un incómodo silencio por unos momentos, los dos al pie del inmenso árbol del cual habían caído. La vampira tenía sentimientos encontrados, pues por un lado agradecía a Stear su sinceridad, por otro, realmente le atraía el vampiro, y además, había hecho caso a los consejos de Siobhan, a quien consideraba su madre. Ya sospechaba ella el propósito de Liam al convertir a Stear y en verdad agradecía la preocupación del alto vampiro irlandés y su compañera, a pesar de que no había funcionado. Además, Stear merecía conocer la verdad y decidir qué sería de su vida.

–Stear –comenzó–. Te voy confesar algo…

Le narró toda la historia, hasta el momento en que Siobhan la alejó esa noche de él y de Liam y le aconsejó mostrarse seductora para Stear y enamorarlo. Stear se quedó algo sorprendido de conocer la la principal intención de Liam al convertirlo; sin embargo, no se encontraba arrepentido de su nueva existencia. Incluso, se sentía feliz al contar con un don y encontrarse con su esencia, la cual se mantenía en su interior, a pesar de ser un vampiro. Recordaba bastante bien a su familia y sobre todo, su amor por Patty continuaba dentro de él.

–Me gustaría que me contaras sobre ella, Stear –pidió Maggie.

Acabaron por volver a trepar a otra rama; y esta vez, en buena camaradería, se sentaron a fin de que Stear se deshiciera en alabanzas sobre su amada. Maggie sonrió, al verle sonreír y con los ojos brillantes de amor.

–La envidio, porque tiene a alguien que la ame tan profundamente –le confesó.

Stear le sonrió y acabó por posar los labios sobre la frente de la pequeña vampira.

–¿Te molestaría que te considere como mi hermanita pequeña? –preguntó.

–No –Maggie sonrió gloriosa–. Me es más importante contar con tu amistad, que otra cosa. Stear –vaciló un poco–. ¿Irás a buscarla?

Stear sintió una tristeza infinita, ¿Patty estaría a salvo de él si se le acercaba?

–No sé si sea buena idea…

–Bueno, creo que por ahora, debemos regresar con Liam y Siobhan, o pensarán que huimos de ellos –cambió Maggie al detectar el sentir de Stear.

Los dos vampiros mayores deploraron un poco que la pareja de jóvenes no se atrajera como ellos lo hacían; sin embargo, Liam estaba consciente de que esa era una posibilidad muy plausible desde el momento en que cedió a la conversión de Stear. Siobhan, más práctica, le hizo ver que no estaban ni mejor ni peor que antes de que el muchacho de cabello negro se agregara a su clan. Claro que había sido una adición maravillosa, pues el chico era tan ocurrente y gracioso, que les aligeraba la existencia. Sin embargo, todo apuntaba a que en un momento dado, les dejaría para volver a América.

Stear comenzó a mostrarse taciturno, pues ya sincerado con Maggie, la tomó como un compañero de juegos. Salían con frecuencia juntos y solos, dejando a Liam y a Siobhan con el deseo de que la convivencia mutua diera paso al amor, cosa que no sucedería. Stear nunca se confesó con ellos tan a fondo como con la pelirroja Maggie. Sí supieron que había tenido una novia antes de ingresar como voluntario al ejército francés, y claro que sabían que los sentimientos vampíricos tienden a ser profundos. Pero muchos vampiros dejaban correr el tiempo, que arreglaba todo con la muerte de los seres queridos, y continuaban con su existencia enigmática y misteriosa, por eso, no era raro que las parejas se formaran al encontrarse dos vampiros ya maduros.

–¡Eres un tonto, Stear! –reclamó una airada Maggie una noche, más o menos un par de meses después de la confesión del muchacho–. Si tanto amas a Patricia, lo mejor que puedes hacer es buscarla.

–Pero… –Stear titubeaba.

–¡Claro que es posible que ella decida continuar con su vida humana! –replicó Maggie–. Pero, ¿no es mejor que lo sepas de una vez? Además, siempre puedes encontrar la mejor solución: tal vez convertirla, deshacerte de sus pretendientes…

Stear abrió los ojos sorprendido por la fiereza de su amiga, pero se dio cuenta de que en algo tenía razón: él necesitaba saber cómo se encontraba Patty al enterarse de su muerte. Pues de eso estaba totalmente seguro, el ejército francés debió de informar del accidente donde él "perdió la vida" a su familia. Así que se decidió, en cuanto terminara su año como neófito, volvería a América.

–¿Volverás? –preguntó Maggie–. Si la conviertes la podrías traer para que la conozcamos… y si no lo haces podrías unirte a nosotros de nuevo.

–Claro que sí –fue la respuesta de Stear. Maggie sonrió, sabía que no mentía.

La despedida fue emotiva, Liam, Siobhan y Maggie habían creado un lazo muy fuerte y, por espacio de un año, ellos fueron su familia. Ahora, mientras se adentraba en el océano Atlántico, a fin de arribar a Nueva York, sabía que los extrañaría profundamente.

–Nos volveremos a ver, Stear –le dijo Liam–. Aún me debes una pelea.

Todos rieron divertidos.

Stear nadó con rapidez, hasta que se topó con un enorme trasatlántico, que le recordó el viaje que efectuó con su hermano cuando llegaron a Londres para estudiar en el San Pablo, y luego el regreso, más el viaje que hizo para llegar a Francia y unirse al ejército. Curioso, y harto de estar mojado, se retrepó al barco y se ocultó en el cuarto de máquinas. Había saciado su sed antes de emprender su viaje, y si se sentía sediento, soportaría lo más posible, a fin de no levantar sospechas en la desaparición de algún miembro de la tripulación.

 **Bronx, Nueva York, 1919**

Stear avanzaba con total sigilo por los barrios más bajos de Nueva York, buscando alguien de quien beber. La sed le atenazaba, pero era cierto lo que decían Liam y Siobhan, ya le era más fácil controlarse, no brincaría sobre el primer ser humano que se le presentara enfrente. Es más, era lo suficientemente cuidadoso como para hacer de los vagabundos y rufianes su coto de caza. Aún deploraba arrebatar vidas humanas, pero no tenía otro remedio, debía alimentarse.

Una pandilla de malvivientes bebía en una callejuela del Bronx, Stear les estudiaba, a fin de armar la mejor estrategia para hacerse de una víctima. Una pelea entre ellos empezó, pues se encontraban bastante alcoholizados, lo previsible pasó y uno de ellos sacó una larga navaja, hiriendo a uno de ellos, el olor de la sangre, aunque estuviera contaminada por el licor, llenó las fosas de Stear y no se resistió más, saltó sobre el moribundo con una rapidez inusitada, que se vio igualada por otro vampiro quien le ganó la presa y la arrastró a otra callejuela, a fin de dar cuenta del pandillero. Stear se quedó de una pieza. No tuvo más remedio que tomar a otro de los hombres, inconsciente por la ebriedad y se lanzó a la misma callejuela donde el otro vampiro bebía del primero.

–Lo siento, tenía demasiado sed –escuchó mientras saciaba su sed.

Quien le dirigía la palabra era un vampiro alto (¿acaso todos los vampiros eran altos?), de cabello rubio cenizo y los consabidos ojos rojos.

–No importa –respondió Stear, terminando a su vez con su presa.

–Mi nombre es Garrett –se presentó el alto muchacho.

–Yo soy Stear, acabo de regresar de Europa –comentó el muchacho.

Por esta vez, decidieron deshacerse de los cuerpos mediante el fuego, entre los dos los colocaron en un tambo de basura y prendieron fuego con cerillas que Garrett portaba.

–¿Hacia dónde te diriges? –preguntó el rubio vampiro.

–A Chicago –comentó Stear.

–Muy bien, me alegra que estés de paso, de momento este es mi territorio. No me importa compartir… por mucho tiempo.

Pasó un par de días con Garrett, quien era sumamente curioso, y cuando descubrió la habilidad de Stear con los metales, prácticamente le acribilló a preguntas. Stear le contó sobre su transformación, sobre la guerra, sobre el clan irlandés y acabó por crear un pequeño avión con restos de los basureros, a fin de dejarle un recuerdo a su nuevo amigo, antes de despedirse de él. Garrett a su vez le contó sobre la guerra de independencia y le advirtió que tuviera cuidado, no todos los clanes y los vampiros eran tan civilizados como parecía que eran los irlandeses y él mismo. Aunque había algunos otros que lo eran incluso más, "lo sabrás por los ojos".

 **Columbus, Ohio; 1919**

Stear caminaba por las calles, estaba suficientemente nublado para no tener que ocultarse aunque todavía no cayera la noche. Por si acaso, usaba un sombrero bien calado que lo protegiera por si se asomaba el sol y llevaba las manos en los bolsillos. Cosa rara, todavía no detectaba ningún maleante del cual pudiera alimentarse y aunque lo odiara, al caer la noche tendría que tomar a alguna víctima inocente, la sed ya era insoportable. De repente escuchó una voz que no le era familiar.

–¿Alistair Cornwell?

Stear se detuvo por una fracción de segundo, decidió ignorarlo y seguir su camino, ¿quién podría haberlo reconocido?

–Alistair Cornwell, ¿eres tú? –el desconocido apretó el paso y se le emparejó, aunque él caminaba muy a prisa.

–No sé a quién busca amigo, siga su camino –contestó y dio la vuelta en un callejón y se ocultó a toda velocidad. Sorprendido, vio que el desconocido lo había seguido y se quedaba parado en medio del callejón.

–Sé que estás ahí, puedo olerte y sé lo que ahora eres. Pon atención y sabrás que soy como tú.

Stear lo observó, era un muchacho de unos diecisiete años cuyo rostro le resultaba vagamente familiar, de cabello castaño rojizo, piel pálida como la suya, un aroma que definitivamente no era humano, pero lo que no encajaba eran los ojos, eran de un extraño tono dorado. Por fin salió de su escondite y se aproximó con cautela.

–Hola, soy Edward Cullen, tú me conociste de niño como Edward Masen en Chicago. Mi madre era amiga de la tuya y de tu tía Rosemary –Stear recordaba apenas, pero asintió–. Fui con mi madre a dar el pésame a tu familia cuando se hizo público lo de tu muerte en la guerra. Ahora veo que en realidad no fue así, ¿acaso lo dijeron para encubrir tu desaparición?, ¿tu transformación?

–No, sí fui a la guerra y dado por muerto, nadie sabe que sobreviví, acabo de regresar a Estados Unidos y voy rumbo a Chicago. Quiero ver cómo están todos. ¿Y tú?, ¿cuál es tu historia? –agregó después de un momento.

–Mis padres murieron en la epidemia de la influenza española, yo también estaba a punto de morir, cuando Carlisle me rescató…

–Perdón que te interrumpa, pero no puedo evitar la curiosidad ¿por qué tus ojos son dorados?

–¡Ah! Es por el estilo de vida que llevamos, ven conmigo a la casa, te explicaré y más tarde cazaremos, se ve que estás sediento.

–¿Tienen una casa?, ¿cómo si fueran humanos?

–Sí, Carlisle incluso trabaja como médico, justo te iba a decir que él era quien nos atendía cuando caímos enfermos de influenza el año pasado, por eso me convirtió. Ha tratado de convencerme que entre a la universidad. Yo aún no me atrevo, no creo que sea seguro, tal vez después. Recién dejé de ser neófito.

–Muy bien, vamos.

Los jóvenes emprendieron el camino a la casa de los Cullen; aunque la sed lo apremiaba, Stear se sintió animado, era la primera conversación civilizada que tenía en mucho tiempo, y quien sabe cuándo la volvería a tener. Desde que se había despedido de Liam, Siobhan y Maggie, pasaron semanas hasta que se topó con Garrett y de eso ya tenía también un par de semanas, quizá un mes.

Por fin llegaron a la residencia de los Cullen, se ubicaba en un barrio de clase media, limpio y ordenado, la casa se ubicaba al final de una calle y daba hacia un bosque, la casa contigua estaba en venta. Así que en realidad el par de vampiros, que se hacían pasar por hermanos, no tenían muchos vecinos a los cuales despertar sospechas. Una vez que entraron, Stear se sorprendió de lo limpio y normal que todo parecía, en la sala de estar había un piano.

–Es mío –dijo Edward al notar que la mirada de Stear se detenía en el instrumento–. He tocado desde que era niño, el maestro de piano se lo recomendó tu madre a la mía.

–Ahora que lo mencionas, puede que recuerde haberlo intentado, pero no me gustaba realmente, a mi hermano Archie sí, y a su novia también.

–Annie Britter, bueno ahora es Annie Cornwell –informó Edward–. Ella y yo estuvimos en la misma clase algún tiempo.

–Me alegra saber que se casaron –dijo un melancólico Stear.

–Vamos toma asiento, sé que no lo necesitas, pero ayuda a sentirse… normal.

Stear obedeció y descubrió como ese simple gesto le hacía recordar tantas cosas y lugares: Lakewood, Chicago, Londres. Recorría el lugar con la mirada y el olfato. Al fin, habló.

–Me asombra como tienen este lugar, casi pareciera que alguna señora va a aparecer desde la cocina con té y galletas.

–¿Pensabas que estaría sucio, vacío y deprimente? –Edward sonrió con una sonrisa torcida.

–A decir verdad, sí. Pero si hasta comida tienen –dijo Stear, respirando profundamente.

–Es para guardar las apariencias, la compramos y después la sacamos a escondidas para donarla a algún orfanato o asilo.

–Ahora cuéntame sobre el color de tus ojos.

Edward comenzó a explicarle que se alimentaban de animales y no de seres humanos, no negaba que la sangre humana seguía siendo una gran tentación pero al menos tenían sus conciencias tranquilas: ni él ni Carlisle habían probado jamás la sangre humana. Stear le contó su propia historia, él también sentía algo de remordimiento por las víctimas; por lo que durante la guerra se había alimentado exclusivamente de alemanes y ya terminada esta, se dedicaba a buscar malhechores en los barrios peligrosos de los lugares por los que pasaba, más de una vez había evitado un robo o una violación. Hablaron también sobre sus poderes especiales: Edward podía leer la mente de los demás y la habilidad con los metales de Stear.

Había pasado cerca de una hora cuando apareció Carlisle Cullen, impecablemente vestido y con su maletín bajo el brazo. Saludó a los muchachos y se unió a la conversación, Edward le resumió la historia de Stear, resultó que el clan irlandés y el médico eran viejos amigos. Stear pensaba que el veterano vampiro le recordaba a ese amigo de Candy que habían conocido en Londres y habían encontrado tiempo después en Chicago sin memoria: alto, rubio, bien parecido; quizá así habría lucido ¿Albert, se llamaba?, de haber ido bien vestido. Stear les confió que deseaba ir a Chicago y ver a su familia… y a su novia; pero no estaba seguro de poder controlar su sed o evitar que la melancolía lo hiciese revelarse ante ellos, ¿qué tal si lo despreciaban por lo que era?

–En cuanto a la sed, la sugerencia es que vayas bien alimentado y que, ante todo, recuerdes tu amor por ellos. Ya no eres un neófito, así que me parece que te irá bien –decía Carlisle–. Sobre revelarte ante ellos, yo te recomiendo cautela, creo que ya te han hablado sobre los Volturi y su regla principal: la discreción.

–Sí, Liam y Siobhan fueron muy claros en eso.

–Bien –prosiguió el médico–, sin embargo hay maneras. En el mundo humano hay familias que han aceptado bien el vampirismo de alguno de sus miembros y estos permanecen siempre cerca, como una especie de guardianes de la familia. En Italia conocí a uno, Luca si mal no recuerdo. Algunos miembros de su familia estaban al tanto e iban pasando el secreto de generación en generación. Ocasionalmente alguien más decide convertirse para que Luca no esté tan solo. Tal vez podrías revelarte ante el líder de tu familia.

–Su familia es escocesa –intervino Edward–, también se llaman clan, como algunos grupos de vampiros. El ilustre clan Ardley, seguro escuchaste sobre ellos en Chicago.

–¡Claro! –exclamó Carlisle–. ¿Quién no?

–Entonces sabrán que no puedo mostrarme tal cual soy ante los líderes –intervino Stear un poco entristecido–, la tía abuela Aloy sufriría un infarto y me consideraría una abominación, es una mujer muy piadosa. El tío abuelo William, es un anciano y cuando me enlisté estaba gravemente enfermo, tal vez haya muerto ya.

–Te equivocas, William Ardley es un hombre muy joven –aseguró Edward–. Yo mismo estuve en su presentación en sociedad en 1916. Sabíamos que iban a invitar a mis padres a ese evento, mi padre era el abogado que llevaba los asuntos de la familia, pero fue una sorpresa cuando llegó la invitación y me incluía a mí. Una vez en la fiesta vimos que había muchos jóvenes presentes, en cuanto él hizo su aparición entendimos por qué, él mismo es muy joven y la fiesta fue muy animada.

Stear escuchaba todo con mirada perpleja.

–Se casó poco más de un año después, con una chica que había sido su pupila…

–¡Candy! –interrumpió Stear, más anonadado que nunca.

–No recuerdo el nombre, y al poco tiempo se casó tu hermano. Tal vez tu antigua novia sea la amiga de ellas, una chica bajita de anteojos, fue dama de ambas.

–Sí –asintió el inventor–. ¿Sabes si… ella se casó? –la inquietud, el miedo a escuchar un "sí", tiñó los pensamientos de Stear.

–No lo sé, esas veces fue sola, y ya ha pasado algo de tiempo. Sí sé que no vivía en Chicago, solo iba para estar presente en los eventos.

–Muy bien muchachos –dijo Carlisle–, creo que ya es hora de cenar. ¿Quieres probar Stear?

No muy convencido, pero siempre dispuesto a experimentar cosas nuevas, este accedió y salió de caza con ellos. Descubrió que la sangre de animales lo llenaba y le hacía recuperar fuerzas, no era tan placentero como beber la de los humanos, pero también mantenía su conciencia en paz. Al regresar a la casa se observó en el espejo, sus ojos habían adquirido un color dorado, le hacían verse muy parecido a Archie. Ese pensamiento lo llenó de añoranza y lo decidió a ir a Chicago. Se mostraría ante el misterioso tío abuelo William y si las cosas no resultaban simplemente desaparecería, si no había pruebas tal vez tacharan de loco al tío abuelo. Esperaba por lo menos tener noticias de Patty.

Permaneció un tiempo más con los Cullen y se marchó con rumbo a Chicago. En el camino intentó alimentarse solo de animales con regulares resultados. Quizá no tenía tanta fuerza de voluntad como los Cullen. Llegando a Chicago no perdió tiempo, se alimentó de unos rufianes que intentaron asaltarlo y buscó la señorial mansión de los Ardley. Se ocultó entre los árboles y observó los movimientos de la casa, pronto vio a Candy, efectivamente conduciéndose como la señora de la misma y cuidando de un bebé que no tenía más que unos meses de edad. En el día recibía la visita de Annie, quien lucía un avanzado embarazo, a veces solo paseaban en los jardines y otras iban a orfanatos y asilos a llevar ropa y comida.

No había señales de los esposos de ninguna, hasta que una tarde que las observaba tomar el té en una de las muchas terrazas, dos hombres hicieron su aparición: uno de ellos era Archie y el otro era nada menos que Albert, aquel quien Carlisle le había recordado. Les contaban a las chicas del viaje de negocios del cual recién llegaban. Al cabo de un rato pasaron a cenar y después los Cornwell se despidieron. Durante varios días, Stear observó con paciencia la rutina del patriarca: una vez que Candy se retiraba a su alcoba, él pasaba un momento en el despacho y luego salía a caminar.

En una de esas caminatas, Stear decidió a presentarse ante el misterioso patriarca. Primero causó su curiosidad, a fin de que se alejara lo más posible de la mansión, prácticamente llegando al lago donde muchas veces nadó con su hermano y su primo Anthony cuando niños, lo hizo dejándose entrever entre los árboles y William, curioso y preocupado por la seguridad de su familia, se adentró.

–Si es usted un intruso, he de decirle que voy armado –avisó, cuando la figura humana se detuvo bastante delante de él, oculta entre las sombras de los árboles.

Una noche muy oscura, pues la luna no brillaba en el firmamento, por lo que no distinguía al hombre.

–No tienes nada que temer de mí –avisó Stear, rogando al cielo que fuera verdad, pues el olor del rubio joven era muy apetecible, tal como Carlisle Cullen le aconsejó, recordó el amor que sentía por su familia.

Dio un par de pasos a fin de dejarse ver por su interlocutor y vio la sorpresa en el rostro aristocrático y curtido por el sol de William Albert Ardley.

–¡Stear, eres tú! –exclamó el patriarca.

–Sí, tío –contestó el muchacho.

–¡Estás vivo! –Albert se le acercó, poniendo a prueba el autocontrol del vampiro.

Cuando estaba a punto de abrazarle, el joven vampiro se alejó de un salto del hombre.

–¡Espera! No soy lo que tú crees –comentó, alejado del rubio.

Stear acabó por contarle el rescate a manos de Liam y su conversión, Albert se mostró un poco inquieto, sin embargo, al ser un hombre de mundo conocía bien las leyendas sobre lo que Stear aseguraba ser. Además de haberse topado con gente muy extraña en sus viajes, probablemente también habían sido vampiros.

–Como sea, eres bienvenido, Stear –acabó por decir Albert, sonriéndole afable.

–No puedo mostrarme a la familia, tío –Stear le contó la regla de discreción que imperaba en el mundo en el que ahora se movía–. Los pondré en riesgo si alguien más lo sabe –se envaró ligeramente–. Incluso, todavía creo que he cometido un error muy grande al descubrirme ante ti, pero no soporto más la incertidumbre, necesitaba saber que estaban bien.

–Puedo asegurarte que tu secreto estará completamente a salvo conmigo –declaró Albert.

Al final, Stear aceptó la promesa del patriarca y juntos llegaron a la conclusión que, al menos por un tiempo, lo mejor sería que solamente él estuviera al tanto de la situación. Como todo un hombre de negocios, Albert supo ver las ventajas de alguien que mantuviera el legado de los Ardley, que se enterara de cosas que ellos tal vez no y que se hiciera cargo de negocios que muchas veces el consejo no admitía.

Albert se ocupó de que Stear contara con recursos económicos, incluso dispuso la renta de una casa en las afueras de la inmensa ciudad, a fin de que Stear pudiera estar cerca de la familia. Igualmente, contactó con misteriosos personajes que se dedicaban a crear documentos que proveyeran de una nueva identidad a su sobrino.

La noche que Albert entregó parte de esta nueva documentación a su sobrino, Stear no se contuvo más, ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde que se descubriera ante el jefe de clan y le era muy necesario saber qué había sido de su amor.

–¿Qué sabes de Patty? ¿Es verdad que ya no vive aquí? –la inquietud se notaba en la voz profunda y firme que ahora le caracterizaba.

–Así es, poco después de tu funeral su abuela la llevó a vivir a Florida y sus padres también se mudaron ahí.

–Pero, dime, ¿se casó?, ¿está comprometida?, ¿es feliz? –la aprensión poblaba las palabras de Stear.

–Creo que la respuesta a todas esas preguntas es no. Aunque pretendientes no le faltan… –Albert se guardó su propia inquietud, ante la del vampiro.

–Gracias. ¿Tienes su dirección allá?

–Sí, mañana la enviaré a este apartado postal –dijo entregándole una tarjeta con un número–. Nadie lo usa ya, me parece que servirá para comunicarnos.

Stear la tomó y se despidieron. Pasó los siguientes días observando la mansión Cornwell, donde ahora vivían Annie y Archie. Era evidente que el bebé que esperaban nacería muy pronto y eran muy felices. Sintiéndose más tranquilo, al saber que su familia estaba en paz y eran felices, partió con rumbo a Florida, en busca de su alma gemela.

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios a **kellyelin y Chicuelita**.

Como comentario, la historia de Luca, que se cuenta brevemente es de Stephenie Meyer y la cuenta en su Guía oficial ilustrada.

 ** _Lady Lyuva Sol y Sabrina Cornwell_**


	8. Capítulo 7

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki, Igarashi y a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 **Columbus, Ohio; 1920**

Ya caía la noche cuando una pareja caminaba por la calle que llevaba a la casa de los Cullen. Su vestimenta no era nada elegante, sin embargo la pareja destacaba: él era alto y fornido, de brillante cabello negro y la chica era menudita de lindo cabello castaño, con una figura bastante atractiva; ambos eran muy blancos y tenían los ojos de un dorado brillante. Se habían esforzado por alimentarse de animales antes de presentarse ante sus anfitriones y no llamar la atención en las calles con dos pares de ojos rojo intenso y no podían arriesgarse a que esos ojos se oscurecieran. Cargaban un par de maletas, así que era probable que su intención fuera pasar unos días con los Cullen.

Desde afuera se escuchaba la práctica de piano de Edward Cullen, lo cual despertó sentimientos de añoranza en Patricia.

–¡Que bien toca! Me hizo extrañar a Annie, me pregunto si Alistair ya la dejará practicar un poco más. Es más, me dieron ganas de volver a practicar el violín, en Florida lo hice un par de veces.

–Si ellos aceptan que pasemos aquí una temporada te compraremos uno, podrás hacer dueto con Edward –dijo Stear–. Escucha ya dejó de tocar, toquemos.

Muy apenas habían hecho sonar el timbre cuando la puerta se abrió. Stear saludó y presentó a su mujer, Edward los invitó a pasar. Como la primera vez que el inventor había estado ahí, Patricia se maravilló de lo ordenada y normal que lucía la casa. Ella siempre había sido una chica hogareña y había soñado con tener una hogar así, junto a Stear, un santuario en donde ella se encargaría de hacerlo feliz a él y a los hijos que había deseado tener. Estando ahí sentada, vestida apropiadamente, platicando de cosas tan normales como las últimas novedades de la sociedad de Chicago, los planes de Edward de ir a la universidad en Wisconsin, lugar al que se mudarían al año siguiente, de repente no le pareció una idea tan descabellada poder portarse un poco más… humana.

Más tarde llegó Carlisle Cullen, y conversaron un rato sobre todo lo que había sucedido desde la última vez que Stear los había visitado: la decisión de Patricia, su conversión, los arreglos que había hecho con el patriarca de su clan.

Carlisle observaba maravillado a la pareja, era muy evidente lo felices que eran y el cambio en Stear era muy notorio. Desde la primera vez le había parecido un muchacho alegre, pero ahora se le veía completamente pleno. Eso le hizo sentir una punzada de melancolía, durante siglos había estado muy solo y si bien los dos últimos años su soledad se había visto aliviada por la compañía de Edward, ver a la feliz pareja le hizo reconocer que él también deseaba algo así. Cuando humano siempre había asumido que se casaría cuando su padre así lo dispusiera y seguramente sería con la hija de algún otro pastor, después de su conversión creyó que ya nada de eso sería posible, no encontraría a alguien a quien amar o que lo amara a él. "No debo perder la esperanza", se dijo a sí mismo, "si encontré a Edward y ellos dos lograron reunirse, tal vez haya alguien para mí".

En algún momento de la plática Patricia dijo:

–Doctor, Edward, debo felicitarlos por la hermosa casa que tienen, es un verdadero hogar. Justo como a mí me hubiera gustado tenerla, si me hubiera podido casar.

–Muchas gracias Patricia, espero que acepten quedarse un tiempo así nos ayudarás a darle el toque femenino –agradeció Carlisle–. Pero, ¿por qué dices hubiera? Con respecto a la casa, según entiendo tienen el respaldo económico de los negocios del clan Ardley y en cuanto a lo de casarse, respeto si deciden no hacerlo pero si eso quieren ¿por qué no?

–Es que no creo que sea apropiado que dos seres como nosotros entremos a una iglesia… –comentó una titubeante Patricia.

–No arderán en llamas si lo hacen –dijo Edward–. Hace dos meses Carlisle y yo fuimos a la boda de un compañero de trabajo de él y míranos, aquí estamos.

–¿En serio? –preguntó la chica, los dos vampiros asintieron–. Aun así, no sé si me sentiría bien haciendo promesas con un nombre falso ante un altar.

–Siempre podrán ir al ayuntamiento, tal vez no sea lo que siempre has deseado pero lo hace oficial –agregó Carlisle.

–Es verdad, no había pensado en esa posibilidad –ante los ánimos que recibía, Patricia se aventuró a contarles su otro deseo–. Hay algo más que me gustaría hacer para completar mi felicidad, espero que me puedan orientar.

–Claro, dinos.

–Me gustaría convertir a un niño o una niña –ante la mirada de horror del médico, se apresuró a añadir–. No lo robaríamos ni nada, buscaríamos una criatura abandonada o que los médicos ya no pudieran hacer nada por salvarlo.

–No Patricia, ¡por lo que más quieras no hagas eso jamás!

–¿P–p–por qué? –preguntó asustada y confusa ante el arranque del tranquilo Carlisle.

–Es algo que los Volturi castigan muy severamente, significaría la muerte segura para Stear, tú y la criatura. Sucede que el niño o la niña, jamás maduran y resulta prácticamente imposible controlarlos. Por mucho que trataran de ocultarlo, tarde o temprano ocurriría alguna catástrofe y los italianos intervendrían de inmediato. Tal vez puedas adoptar a alguien mayor –agregó tras notar el desencanto en el dulce rostro–. Como yo a Edward _._ ¿Qué edad tienen?

–Veintiuno –dijeron al unísono Patty y Stear y luego se miraron.

–Es la edad que tenía cuando me convirtieron –dijo Stear.

–Yo también. No había caído en la cuenta que ahora tenemos la misma edad.

–Yo solía ser cuatro años mayor que ella –Stear se dirigió a los Cullen, tomando la mano de Patty y besándola, de inmediato se percató de su tristeza al saber lo del bebé–. No estés triste mi amor, al menos podremos casarnos. Ya encontraremos la manera, te lo prometo –la ágil mente de Stear voló hacia los pequeños miembros del clan.

–Así es Patty, piensa en la eternidad que ahora tienes para compartir con Stear y además ¡tienes una boda qué planear! –la consoló Carlisle–. ¿Tienes algún documento de identidad para presentarte en el juzgado?

–Creo que sí –respondió y volteó a ver a Stear.

–El detalle es que los documentos que tenemos están a nombre de Patricia Scott, como si ya estuviéramos casados, yo sí tengo un pasaporte a nombre de Alexander Scott.

–Eso se puede solucionar, yo conozco a alguien que nos podría ayudar, lo llamaré hoy mismo si gustan –la pareja asintió entusiasmada–. Bien, ¿qué apellido debo indicar Patricia?

–No lo sé, no me gustaría usar O'Brien, podría llamar la atención.

–Me honraría mucho si usaras aunque fuera brevemente el apellido Cullen. Incluso Edward y yo podríamos acompañarlos como testigos.

Ellos aceptaron de inmediato y decidieron que en cuanto les entregaran el documento irían a buscar la ropa adecuada para el evento. En el caso de Patricia, decidieron que lo mejor sería llevarla bien alimentada a alguna tienda muy poco concurrida; de esa forma, si algo salía mal el daño colateral sería mínimo.

Al día siguiente mientras Carlisle iba a trabajar y Edward practicaba el piano. Stear y Patty platicaban sobre lo que harían una vez casados. Justo se acababa de cumplir su año como vampira y los feroces impulsos comenzaban a ser manejables, además que la sangre de animales les permitía tener la mente más despejada.

–Sé que hay muchas cosas que no podemos hacer, pero hay algo que sí: ¡vamos de luna de miel! ¿A dónde quieres ir? –propuso un entusiasmado Stear.

–¡Mi amor! Eres tan lindo –dijo Patty, aún sin poderse reponer, en verdad le había ilusionado mucho la idea de tener una familia.

–Anda dime, ¿no te gustaría conocer París? Yo estuve en Francia y apenas pasé por ahí ¿puedes creerlo? –logró sacarle una breve sonrisa.

–Contigo me encantaría, también podemos ir a Londres, me gustaría volver a la ciudad donde nací y recorrerla con nuevos ojos. Jamás salí de noche a pasear.

–¡Perfecto! Podemos intentar ir en algún crucero. Una vez allá comprar un auto y así recorrer el continente. Le prometí a mi familia irlandesa que te llevaría si te convertía.

–¡Será maravilloso Stear! –poco a poco Patty se entusiasmaba–. Pasear por Londres, París, la campiña inglesa…

–Besarte en la cúspide de la torre Eiffel a medianoche…

–Bésame ahora –dijo Patty y él obedeció.

Los documentos estuvieron listos muy pronto, y Patricia se vio inmersa en la preparación de su boda, que si bien no iba a ser tan lujosa y concurrida como la de sus amigas, sería con el hombre que amaba. Un sentido femenino muy vanidoso, le hacía resentir la ausencia de detalles con los que había soñado desde niña: un hermoso vestido blanco, con un velo tenue y flores blancas, la marcha nupcial que su abuela había prometido acompañar junto con la orquesta que sus padres contrataran. Se decidió que Carlisle fungiera como su tío, de manera que él la entregaría en el Ayuntamiento.

Para distraerla un poco de la tristeza que sentía por la desilusión de no poder tener un bebé, Stear acabó por comprarle su tan deseado violín, y las noches que no salían a cazar, Edward y Patty se dedicaban a deleitar a sus dos compañeros con conciertos privados. En medio de la triste sonata No. 10 para violín y piano de Beethoven, Patty comenzó a sentir la angustia por su frustrada maternidad. Dio gracias a Dios que los vampiros no lloraban, o sus ojos, ahora con un hermosísimo color miel oscura, estarían desbordándose en lágrimas; los cerró y fingió concentrarse en tocar, siguiendo a Edward, quien sí supo, al leer sus pensamientos, qué era lo que la afligía. El joven vampiro no comentó nada, un poco incómodo por lo que leía en la joven mujer y respetando el deseo de Patricia de mantener sus sentimientos para ella. Sin embargo, al día siguiente, mientras Carlisle y Stear salían al Ayuntamiento, a fin de entregar la documentación para la boda, Edward y Patricia se quedaron solos, a fin de comenzar a decorar la casa con la profusión de flores que Carlisle había encargado a una exclusiva florería. Edward aprovechó el momento para hablar con la chica.

–Patricia, sigues triste por no poder ser madre, ¿verdad? –comenzó con voz suave, mientras le ayudaba a formar guirnaldas que adornarían las puertas de la casa.

–Lo siento, sé que no debería sentirme así, pero… han sido tantos cambios –replicó Patricia.

Conociendo el don del vampiro de pelo color bronce que leía el pensamiento, no entró en detalles sobre cómo se enteraría de lo que le sucedía.

–Me siento culpable por sentirme tan triste –continuó la mujer–. Debería ser suficiente con estar al lado de Stear, después de creerlo muerto y de sentir que mi vida no tenía sentido alguno.

Un par de flores fueron las víctimas, ya que Patricia las trituró entres sus finos dedos.

–Yo pienso que es natural que todavía extrañemos el mundo en que vivimos –le dijo Edward con una sonrisa algo torcida y que tuvo efecto en la chica, al sonreírle a su vez–. Y más en tu caso y en el de Stear, puesto que sus seres queridos todavía viven; en el mío… bueno, pues sólo tenía a mis padres y yo era hijo único, así que en cierta forma, ha sido más fácil adaptarme.

Edward le contó además, su deseo de ir voluntario a la guerra, ante lo cual Patricia experimentó un estremecimiento, recordando lo sucedido a Stear.

–Sólo que no cumplí los dieciocho años, así que no pude presentar mi solicitud –la sonrisa fue ligeramente amarga–. La influenza española se encargó de cambiar mi existencia.

– _¿Y Carlisle?_ –preguntó Patricia en la mente.

Le estaba gustando, hasta cierto punto, no tener que externar con palabras sus peticiones, puesto que para Edward era más fácil leer la mente.

–Bueno, en el caso de él, los siglos de experiencia y existencia como vampiro, más su sentido moral le han arrastrado a una soledad impresionante –comentó.

Mientras hablaban, se dedicaban a trenzar las flores y continuaron preparando floreros.

–Su inmenso amor hacia el prójimo fue lo que lo impulsó, desde que le convirtieron, a no beber jamás sangre humana –continuó–. Además, al ser convertido en el siglo XV, prácticamente se consideró un monstruo –inhaló profundamente para continuar–. Incluso, trató de suicidarse.

Patricia se quedó de una pieza, con el florero en las manos, puesto que ella podía entender muy bien la desesperación de Carlisle Cullen que le orillara a buscar la muerte. Si no hubiera sido por Stear…

Edward le miró con ojos compasivos y sin mover músculo alguno, hasta que Patricia se relajó.

–No lo logró, obviamente, pero descubrió que si bebía sangre animal podía saciar la sed. Lo admiro –confesó Edward–. Yo jamás he bebido de un ser humano, pero la tentación es enorme.

Si los vampiros se ruborizaran, Patricia lo hubiera hecho en ese momento, más recordando la voracidad de sus primeros meses. Edward se mostró comprensivo, no deseaba juzgar los motivos y razones de los demás.

–No te preocupes, lo importante es que han decidido volverse vegetarianos –rió ligero y el sonido de campanillas de Patricia le acompañó–. En cuanto a lo de los hijos y la familia –la sonrisa se volvió afectuosa–. Ya ves, Carlisle supo aprovechar la oportunidad de hacerse de un hijo. Así que tienes toda la eternidad para buscar la mejor solución a tu dilema.

Patricia sonrió mucho más tranquila. Sí, Edward tenía razón, tenían la eternidad por delante para resolver algo así. Tal vez incluso podrían adoptar un niño pequeño, dejarle llegar a la edad adulta y entonces convertirle, o como lo había hecho Carlisle, buscar a alguien que los dos consideraran un hijo o una hija, y convertirle. Había todo un mundo de posibilidades. El universo era suyo, y sabrían aprovecharlo.

La elección del vestido también había causado cierto revuelo, pues los tres vampiros varones habían acompañado a la única mujer de su improvisado clan a la exclusiva boutique, casi para la hora del cierre, a fin de elegir el modelo que ella deseara. La dependienta se extrañó sobremanera de que la novia fuera acompañada de "sus tíos" y su novio (según creyó entender), pues por lo regular, eran mujeres quienes se presentaban para esos menesteres. La chica no aceptó ninguna ayuda para cambiarse en el solitario guardarropa, sino que se vistió y salió a modelar varios trajes, ante cierta diversión de quienes asistían, ya que un resignado Stear mantenía los ojos cerrados y tapados con las manos.

–Recuerda que el novio no tiene que ver el traje de la novia antes de la ceremonia –le había dicho Patty.

Carlisle y Edward fueron quienes opinaron sobre el traje de novia, el más joven la animaba por modelos más juveniles y descubiertos mientras que Carlisle sugería estilos más sobrios. Al final se decidieron por un muy moderno vestido suelto sin mangas en color perla, con muchas aplicaciones de pedrería y que llegaba a los tobillos; acompañado de un tocado decorado con plumas, perlas y más pedrería. Por otro lado, el traje de Stear consistió simplemente en un elegante frac en color negro.

El día de la boda, Alistair le dio una gran sorpresa a su novia, sabiendo lo que ella había anhelado lucir el tartán Ardley en su traje de novia, había telefoneado a Albert, quien se apresuró a mandar la prenda, junto con sus felicitaciones. Gracias a que la ceremonia era muy íntima (prácticamente los Cullen y los novios, amén de los asistentes al Ayuntamiento que se llegaron a asomarse para ver qué sucedía e impresionados por la guapura de los vampiros), Patty vio satisfecho su deseo.

–¡Gracias, amor mío! –la voz le temblaba emocionada.

Todo había pasado a segundo término al volverse oficialmente la señora Scott, ahora eran realmente marido y mujer y había una serie de documentos legales que lo confirmaban. No pasaron mucho tiempo antes de decidirse a ir a Europa, embarcados en un lujoso transatlántico.

La despedida de los Cullen fue emotiva, Patricia abrazó efusivamente a los dos vampiros, rubio y pelirrojo.

–Han sido tan buenos con nosotros, que no sé cómo vamos a pagarles todo esto –murmuró.

–Ha sido un placer tenerles con nosotros, y no se olviden de volver –Carlisle le dio una palmadita paternal–. Recuerda que eres mi sobrina.

Todos rieron divertidos, y los Cullen vieron a los Scott alejarse a toda prisa, para abordar el barco que les llevaría a su luna de miel. Por indicación de Carlisle, se alimentaron de la fauna marina durante el viaje, a fin de no despertar sospechas. Y pasaban gran parte del día encerrados en su camarote, respaldados en su posición de "recién casados" para justificar las pocas salidas a la cubierta.

Llegaron a Londres, donde la devastación todavía era visible, y pasaron casi de largo, a fin de primero pasar una romántica luna de miel en Francia. Se registraron en un discreto pero elegante hotel, pedían que les entregaran el desayuno en la habitación, mismo que guardaban y después regalaban a algún indigente, en cuanto caía la tarde salían a pasear y a recorrer la ciudad. En los días que estaba pronosticada lluvia, salían desde temprano y paseaban de día, si el sol amenazaba con salir permanecían cerca de algún museo y entraban en él si las nubes cedían. Por lo regular esas noches fingían dormir en el hotel y salían a cazar al campo. Los momentos que pasaban en la habitación normalmente se dividían entre amarse con pasión, leer distintos diarios para saber qué pasaba en el resto del mundo y, en el caso de Stear, fabricar dos hermosos juguetes que deseaban enviar a sus sobrinos para que los recibieran como regalo de los Reyes Magos.

Ya se acercaba el momento en que abandonarían la Ciudad Luz, para recorrer el continente buscando a los irlandeses; habían calculado el tiempo para dedicar unos días a su búsqueda y luego llegar a Londres, desde donde enviarían el paquete para que los pequeños Anthony y Alistair los recibieran a tiempo. Una noche que caminaban de regreso de una función de ópera Stear exclamó:

–¡Patty! ¡Hay luna llena! –dijo y señaló el cielo.

–Es hermosa, mi amor.

–Recuerda lo que te había prometido –y la arrastró con dirección a la torre Eiffel.

Una vez ahí se aseguraron que no hubiera nadie y treparon por dentro de la estructura de la torre. En el punto más alto, abrazados contemplaron extasiados la belleza de la ciudad, al menos Patricia eso hacía, Stear consultaba su reloj de tanto en tanto. Con su fino oído, ambos notaron cuando los campanarios de distintas iglesias comenzaron a dar la hora. Stear tomó la barbilla de Patty con su dedo índice y la hizo voltear a verlo, la miró a los ojos, lleno de amor.

–Ya es medianoche –y sin esperar respuesta la besó con la radiante luna llena reflejada en sus pieles de alabastro.

 ***** FIN *****

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

A Lady Lyuva Sol (de parte de Sabrina Cornwell), por compartir conmigo tu talento inigualable entre otras muchas cosas y sobre todo, por tu bella amistad.

A Sabrina Cornwell (de parte de Lady Lyuva), por permitirme acompañarte en esta locura que nos ha hecho grandes amigas.

A Marce Andrew y Stear's Girl por su aportación para que este trabajo luciera espléndido.

A todas las que nos leyeron, muchas gracias por su paciencia y por su tiempo: Lorelei, Kelleyelin, Chicuelita y Sandra, quienes nos regalaron comentarios. A las que nos siguieron de manera anónima, esperamos haber cumplido con sus expectativas. Y a posteriores lectores, gracias por regalarnos su atención y su tiempo.

Más adelante, publicaremos más aventuras de nuestros vampiros favoritos, estén al pendiente.

 _ **Sabrina Cornwell/Lady Lyuva**_


End file.
